Fight 'til the End
by mf2595
Summary: Brandon and Stella are exchange students from Magix. They don't know each other. At the new school, they are on complete opposite sides of the social ladder, with Brandon being Mr. Popular and Stella an outcast. When they are blasted into an unknown area with an unknown game master, secrets are revealed, and they are left to fight for their lives. COMPLETE
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.

At a school on Earth, Stella is an exchange student from Alfea, and Brandon is an exchange student from Red Fountain. They go to the same school, and they both try to act normal. They both are from the magical realm, but they don't know that the other is also from Magix. When something happens, they both are forced to reveal their secrets and fight for their lives.

**Alfea**

Stella was getting ready in her room when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she yelled.

Bloom walks in and sits on Stella's bed.

"BLOOMMM!" Stella screams, giving her red headed best friend a hug.

"Hey Stell!" Bloom laughs, "Faragonda wants to see you in her office."

"Okay just let me finish up here." Stella says while swiping on some lip gloss and smacking her lips together. She then flipped her long golden hair over her shoulders. "Ready!"

"Bye Stell!" Bloom says.

"Bye dawling!" Stella says with a smile.

Stella walks up to Faragonda's office and knocks on the doors.

"Come in." Faragonda's grandmotherly voice calls.

"Hey Miss F.! I uh...love what you've done with the place." Stella says

"Yes thank you. Okay so let's talk about why I have called you to my office today." Miss Faragonda says.

Stella nods and stares at her intently.

"You understand that you possess great power. The powers of the Sun and the Moon are not to be taken lightly, so therefore, you will attend an Earth school to learn the balances of power. You must understand what it means to live in a world that has no recorded magic in centuries. That way, you can sympathize with those who do not possess magic. This will hopefully prevent you from becoming power hungry and instead become more humble."

Stella was shocked. _Earth? With non-magical beings? All by myself?_

**Red Fountain**

Brandon was in the middle of a sword fight with Marcus when Kodatorta told Brandon to come with him.

"Good fight." Brandon said to Marcus as he followed Kodatorta out of the field.

"You are to report to Professor Saladin immediately." Kodatorta told Brandon.

"Uh…okay." Brandon said while rubbing the back of his neck. _What does Saladin want with me?_

Brandon approached the heavy red and gold embossed double doors of the headmaster's office. He knocked tentatively.

"Come in." The serene voice of the headmaster called.

Brandon walked into Saladin's office his warm chocolate eyes bothered in confusion.

"I see you are confused as to why I called you here today." Saladin said.

"Yes sir. Did I do something wrong?" Brandon asked.

"No, no, no dear boy. I have simply called you into my office today to tell you about your individual test. You are to attend an Earth school for one semester to get a feel for what life is like for non-magical beings. This grade will account for your final grade in your Earth Studies class." Saladin explained.

"Okay. Am I going all by myself?" Brandon asked.

"Yes this is an individual test, so you will be doing it by yourself. Do try to mingle and interact with the non-magical humans. Join clubs, make friends, and play some sports. Make a name for yourself. Red Fountain wants you to experience the full high school experience on Earth. Try to get as involved as you can."

"Will do Professor Saladin. When do I leave?"

"You will leave this coming Monday. You are already enrolled in Oxford Academy in California in the United States. Like Red Fountain, it is a boarding school so you will be assigned your room when you get there. Have fun and when you get back, I expect a full report." Saladin said.

"Okay will do!" Brandon said goodbye to Saladin and left the office.

_Man this is going to be pretty cool!_ _I wonder how the guys are going to take it._

**Alfea**

"Wh...wh…WHAT?" Stella managed out. "No disrespect Miss F., but I am not power hungry!"

"I know but this is a trip that will broaden how you view things in life. Think of this, you will be given a once in the lifetime opportunity to study at an Earth school! Think of what you will learn!" Miss Faragonda tried to convince Stella.

"Why can't I stay here? Alfea is like my home! Plus, all of my friends are here!" Stella wailed.

"You must attend this Earth school in order to pass your junior year Stella. It is a requirement that all Alfea fairies have to accomplish. Most fairies have already completed it. There are only five more fairies that have to take the test, you included. This is a test to balance out the egos of fairies and magical beings. This test is individual, so you must go alone. Your friends will get their chance to experience Earth as well, but at a later date for their own test." Miss Faragonda explains.

"Alright. When do I have to leave?" Stella asks.

"In 3 days, so this coming Monday." Miss Faragonda answers.

"How long will I have to stay at that Earth school?" Stella asks.

"You will attend Oxford Academy in California for one semester and then your testing will be complete." Miss Faragonda said.

"Okay. Let me go pack and say goodbye to the girls." Stella says dejectedly.

"Oh and another thing Stella."

"Yeah Miss F.?"

"Do not stand out. Try to fade in the background as much as you can at the Earth school. Please do not attract any attention to yourself like you do here at Alfea. I think a little bit of illusion magic is called for." Said Faragonda.

"But I'm a star and I shine! I will not ugly this pretty face up." laughed Stella

Faragonda chuckled. "Alright Stella. You do shine very much here but it is imperative that you, how would you say this, "ugly yourself up?"

Stella sighed. "Alright. I'll do it. But I won't like it. I am doing the world a disservice by denying them a look at my gorgeous face" laughed Stella. She then said goodbye to Faragonda and headed down the hall.

_Three whole months? I have to be alone on Earth for three whole months. How will I do it? How will I say bye to the girls? I'm going to miss them so much._ Stella thought as she walks into their dorm common room.

"Hey Stell! What did Miss Faragonda want?" Bloom asked. She was sitting on the sofa with the rest of the girls. (Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Layla)

"Hey girls." Stella said. She then explained why Faragonda wanted to see her.

"No way! There is no way that you are going by yourself for a semester on Earth!" Musa exclaimed. Her pigtails bounced in rage.

"There's no point in trying to reason with her Muse. She said that every fairy had to do it sooner or later. Bloom is the exception because she lived on Earth for basically her whole life. You, Flora, Tecna, Layla, and I are the only ones left to go." Stella told Musa.

"We're really going to miss you sweetie." Flora said with tears in her eyes.

"Stop, don't cry. If you cry then I'm going to cry." Stella said, tears already building up in her eyes.

"Please, now I'm going to cry!" Bloom said, tears brimming over and streaming down her cheeks.

Soon, all the girls had tears rolling down their cheeks as they said goodbye to their friend.

**Red Fountain**

Brandon walked into his room that he shared with Sky and Timmy.

"Hey guys guess what!" Brandon asked them.

"Judging by your expression, it's both exciting and frightening." said Timmy.

"Yeah it is. Saladin said that I had to attend an Earth school as an exchange student for my Earth Studies class." said Brandon.

Riven walked in as Brandon said that. "Dude that's awesome! Hittin' up the Earth ladies."

"This is a class assignment Riven. I think Brandon has to draw the attention away from his while he's on Earth." Timmy stated.

"Actually Tim-meister, it is the complete opposite. Saladin wants me to mix and mingle in with the earth students. He told me to join some clubs, sports, and even make a name for myself." said Brandon.

"With your lady's man reputation, I find that you will not have a problem fitting in." Sky laughed.

"Oh you know the ladies can't keep their hands off me!" Brandon chuckled.

"Ha ha ha. Take this seriously Brandon. This counts for a grade." Timmy said.

"Yeah and the point of the assignment is to get the most out of this trip. Saladin wants me to have the full high school experience." grinned Brandon.

**Transportus Station**

The three days flew by as the girls tried to spend as much time together as possible before Stella had to leave. The time finally came for Stella to leave to Earth, and all of her friends accompanied her to the station.

"I guess this is it," said Stella sadly. "I'm really going to miss you guys" A tear brimmed over her golden eyes.

"We'll magic message you as frequently as we can. Don't you worry." said Tecna. "This is not goodbye, so it is illogical to cry." Despite this, Tecna, too, had tears in her eyes.

As the girls bid their friend farewell, they slowly made their way back to Alfea. Just as they left, the specialists arrived to send Brandon off.

"So this is it." said Brandon. He and his friends stood in front of the portal entrances.

"We'll miss you man." said Sky.

"See you in three months." said Timmy.

"Don't try to miss us too much." joked Riven.

Brandon said one last goodbye and stepped into a portal pod. Instantly, he dematerialized and appeared again in Cypress, California. The sun beat down, and there was a pleasant breeze. Brandon could see the beach from where he was standing, as well as some of the California beach babes.

He smiled, "I could get used to this."

About a mile away, Stella was standing on a curb trying to find a bathroom. Since she is the fairy of the sun and the moon, the shining sun gave her strength as well as beauty. Sadly though, she would have to disguise herself, and hide away her true self. She looked over to across the street and found a public restroom. She made her way over and went in and stared at the mirror. Making sure that no one else was in the bathroom, she glanced at herself.

"I'm really going to miss you pretty face." she said sadly. She then pointed at herself, and her appearance started shifting. Her hair became shorter to about chest length; it got frizzier and more tangled. She then conjured up a pair of eyeglasses to hide her smoldering golden eyes. The glasses actually had some sort of prescription on them, so the glasses also altered her vision a little bit. She now had to squint to see specific things, and since she could not see well, she tended to be very clumsy.

_At least no one will see who I really am _she thought.

With one last glance at herself, she sighed and made her way out of the bathroom and over to what she will call school and home for the next three months.


	2. Chance Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.

Stella walked through the doors of the school into the main office. Since her vision was affected by the glasses, she stumbled and tripped over her own feet. Some girls in the room snickered and made fun of her.

"Loser." They taunted.

Stella sighed. _I can't be noticed. I should have thought of that before I made myself a laughing stock. I should have made myself ordinary and a plain Jane. Great now I'm going to be the school freak!_

Stella quickly walked over to the main office desk and got her schedule, room number, and key.

She made her way to her room and started unpacking. She looked around her small dull room. _This is what the Princess of Solaria has come to. How sad. Maybe I could redecorate and brighten this place up?_

The door suddenly opened and in came a girl with long black hair. Her expression soon turned to a grimace when she saw Stella.

"Ew you're my roommate?" She sneered.

_Oh brother. This is going to be a long three months._ Stella thought.

"Yeah hi I'm Stella!" She smiled hoping to not aggravate the mean girl more than she already had.

"Good for you. I'm Mitzi. I've ruled this school since I got here and I don't need you ruining my reputation." Then, the door flung open and two of Mitzi's goons came in.

The girl with long black hair and bangs said, "Mitzi who is this girl?"

"Yeah I thought you asked for a single this year." said a girl with medium, wavy blonde hair.

"Well, so did I." Mitzi sighed, looking annoyed.

"Hi nice to meet you all. I'm Stella!" Stella said, trying to lighten things up.

"Chimera." said the girl with long black hair and bangs.

"Diaspro." Said the girl with blonde hair. She looked really stuck up.

"Anyways, you better not try to be our friends because we don't associate with girls like you." spat Mitzi, while pointed her finger at Stella.

"What do you mean with 'girls like me'?" asked Stella.

"Well, look at you. Your hair is a mess, your clothes look like styles from places that should not have even made clothes, and the way you squint, you're going to get to get premature wrinkles honey." said Mitzi.

_Damn I forgot about the illusion spell. Everything she says is true. _thought Stella sadly. She then just left the room and tried to forget about what just happened.

* * *

Brandon had just finished picking up his schedule and keys when he saw the flyer for football tryouts. At Red Fountain, the school taught the students most earth athletic games to enhance their speed, strength, and endurance. Brandon had been one of the top 5 best football players at Red Fountain. _Why not?_ he though and headed for the field.

When he got there, he went up to the coach. The coach surveyed Brandon.

_Nice tall fellow. Definitely worked out before. Strong build. _The coachlooked approvingly at Brandon.

"You ever played football before son?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Brandon replied.

"It seems like you'll be able to handle yourself out there. Let's put you in Varsity just to get a feel of where you are. But remember, whining and complaining has no place on this team you got that boy?" asked the coach.

"Yes sir." grinned Brandon. He surveyed the team. I could take them. Hours and hours of laborious fitness tests and endless physically strenuous missions had Brandon at the peak of his physical capability. If he could take out a full grown minotaur, he could take out a couple of high school jocks on Earth.

Brandon got himself a practice penny and positioned himself on the field. When the play started, Brandon made a spectacular tackle and threw the perfect pass, scoring his side a touchdown. The coach, at a loss of words, just let his whistle fall out of his mouth. Everyone else, players and bystanders stared at him in awe.

"Boy where did you say you transferred from?" asked the coach, finally finding his voice.

"I didn't." grinned Brandon.

"Well you keep playing like that and you'll be quarterback on the varsity team!" the coach practically shouted. He had been trying out dozens of hopefuls only to be disappointed. Until now. The rest of tryouts went flawless for Brandon. At the end of the tryouts, the coach approached him.

"Well son, we don't post who made the team and what positions they are, but just between us, you, Mr. Star Quarterback better like attention, because you sir will be getting some very soon." He patted Brandon on the back and gave him a thumbs up as he walked away.

Brandon shook his head and smiled. A few of the returning varsity players approached him.

"Hey man! Where did you learn to play like that?" asked a broad shouldered blonde.

"My school was really focused on athletics and physical things." said Brandon.

"Welcome to the team. I have a feeling we're going to go far in Nationals this year." said a tall and bulky black haired guy.

"I'm Luke and this is Drew." said the blonde. **(1)**

"Brandon."

"C'mon lets hit the showers." said Drew.

Making their way down the field, Brandon had a burning question he had to ask.

"So how are the girls at this school?" asked Brandon.

"Oh do we have a ladies' man in our presence?" laughed Luke.

"You know, I like to dabble in a few things." chuckled Brandon.

"Yeah this school has tons of them. There are some in particular who are smoking. Too bad they are bitches or else they'd be perfect." said Drew.

"If you know they're so awful then why still hang out with them?" asked Brandon.

"Well, they are not horrible to us. A tad bit clingy, but perfect for when you have needs that have to be satisfied, if you get my drift." winked Drew.

"Yeah I got you. Who are they?" said Brandon.

"Well, there's Mitzi, smoking, but she is just as hot as she is dumb." laughed Luke.

"She can't be that bad can she?" said Brandon.

"Dude, she thought the Cold War was only fought in the winter." said Drew.

Brandon whistled. "Oh man. Isn't this school one of the best in the country?"

"Yeah but some students don't get in based on smarts. Some get in because they're rich. Mitzi and her friends for instance." said Luke.

"Well, if they are as hot as you are implying, then I can't complain." shrugged Brandon.

"That's my man!" laughed Luke.

They headed off to get cleaned up for dinner.

* * *

After a couple of days at the school, Stella had still not seen everything in the huge school. Stella was exploring the school when she walked into the school quad. It was beautiful. There were picnic tables, soft, luscious green grass, and palm trees that would make resorts jealous.

She made her way onto the quad when she saw Mitzi and her friends walking with a bunch of guys. Football players to be exact because all of them were wearing Varsity football jackets. She immediately caught sight of a brunette. You could tell he worked out by the look of his arms. She then saw the groupies that followed them.

_Great they're going to see me! _Stella tried to hurry in the other direction, but because she could not see very well, she tripped and all of her books sprawled out in from of her while she landed on her stomach.

Brandon, coming from a heroics and bravery school, quickly jumped to the front and helped her pick up her books.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm great." laughed Stella. She reached to readjust her glasses but they had flown off when she fell. She immediately started panicking because those glasses hid her beautiful eyes.

Brandon looked at her and got lost in her eyes. He didn't even realize that his friends were right behind him until Mitzi's shrill voice brought him back to reality.

"You! What are you doing here?" She screamed.

"I go here. Why can't I be in the quad?" challenged Stella.

"Guys just leave her alone. She didn't do anything." said Brandon, trying to make peace.

There was something about him. Maybe it was his good looks. Maybe it was his strong and defined muscles. But everyone just seemed to agree with Brandon.

Brandon handed the books to Stella. She had put on her glasses so she was squinting again. Brandon wanted to take them off and really get a good look of her, but he decided it would be too weird. How awkward would it be if some stranger held and examined your face?

"Well, bye…" Brandon started.

"S-St-Stella." Stella managed. She was never really shy around guys. She made her way around Red Fountain but since her self-esteem was at an all time low, she was surprisingly nervous around Brandon and his friends.

"Bye Stella." Brandon smiled and walked away with everyone else, leaving Stella standing by herself.

Stella gazed after them. Her heart was fluttering and her cheeks flushed.

_He's so nice and he didn't care that I look like this. Too bad Mitzi's and her goonies are with him 24/7._ Stella blew her bangs off her face and walked to the dining room.

She sat with a bunch of other "outcasts". It's not like they were weird or anything, but they were not as rich or good looking as people wanted them to be. At her table, there was a girl named Nova who had short auburn hair and a boy named Andy, who had dark hair with long bangs. They were nice people, just not socially accepted people. People like Stella.

"Hey guys." Stella said glumly.

"What's the matter?" asked Nova. "You look a little down."

"What do you guys know about Brandon?" asked Stella.

"Well not much aside from the fact that he's the school It Boy, he's the varsity quarterback, a flirt, hangs out with douche bags, and has a thrall of girls and guys that either want to be with him or be him." stated Andy. "Don't tell me you like him!"

Stella blushed and looked down at her food.

"Well can you blame her? He's gorgeous!" exclaimed Nova.

"Guys! I can't like him. He's all that and…" Stella could not finish her sentence.

She knew that if she did not have this spell on her, she would look like what she used to. Back at Alfea, she was the prettiest in the whole entire school. She and her friends were popular, but they were never mean. They were selfless and hell, they even fought evil! She got up and walked out of the dining room slowly, leaving Nova and Andy with confused faces.

Stella walked down the hall past some lockers when she ran into Mitzi and her friends.

_Oh great. _Stella thought.

"Listen girls, I'm not in the mood to be tormented by you now. Maybe we can reschedule? I just want to be left alone." said Stella.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but are we on a schedule here? I didn't know that we had to cater to _your_ needs." sneered Mitzi.

"But if you want to be left alone, our pleasure." said Diaspro.

They pushed and shoved Stella into a locker and slammed the door.

"See you loser." said Mitzi, Diaspro, and Chimera. They sauntered off leaving Stella trapped in the locker.

Stella was absolutely furious. She wanted to fight back, but that would mean exposing herself and failing her test. She was already kind of failing her test because she obviously did not blend in at this school. She was tormented and made fun of. An outcast.

Strange enough, aside from the discomfort, Stella enjoyed being in that locker. Sad to say it, but she was finally alone and not gawked at or made fun of.

_I have to get out of here. I'd be more of a freak if I actually stayed in a locker._ She thought. She then concentrated her magic and produced a ball of energy in her hands. Focusing, she shot it at the door in front of her. With a clang, the door flew off the hinges and banged on the ground.

Stella inhaled the fresh outdoor air when she exited the locker. She immediately looked around and saw Brandon and his friends staring at her.

"S-Sorry." she stuttered. "It um…it was getting stuffy in there."

With that, she bolted out of there.

"Dude did you see that?" asked Luke.

"Yeah man she kicked that door right off the hinges!" exclaimed Drew.

"Whoa I could have sworn…" Brandon trailed off.

"What?" asked Luke.

"I could have sworn I saw some light in there." said Brandon.

"It could have been her cell phone. Maybe she was trying to call for help, but there's terrible signal here, so her last resort was to kick the door open." said Drew.

"Yeah…yeah that makes sense." said Brandon.

_We're on Earth. There are no magical creatures on Earth. What was I thinking? Yeah it was definitely her phone. _he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stella burst into her room and collapsed on the bed while holding back tears.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! You almost got yourself caught! I can't use anymore magic. If I get shoved into another locker, I'll just wait for someone to hopefully pass by and have a good heart to let me out. _she thought. _How did it come to this? I'm laughed at and gawked at. I made that illusion spell too well. Plus, I can't change it now. If I change what I look like, people will assume that I am trying too hard to fit in. They will see me as a wannabe. I can't. What did I get myself into?_

Stella slowly sat up and looked at herself.

Her glasses were crooked, her hair was a mess. It was frizzy and tangled. Her clothes hung loosely around her body. She chose to wear baggie clothes because it would hide her figure best. She lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes, tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her face.

She sighed and prepared herself for the endless torture for about three more months of this school and its people.

* * *

**(1) Imagine Luke Mitchell and Drew Roy.**


	3. Fight Class

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.

A month flew by, and Brandon was on the top of the food chain. He was popular, smart, funny, handsome, strong, and athletic. He and his friends dominated the school. Girls literally drooled at the sight of him, and the boys were so jealous of him they were almost green with envy. He was the whole package.

Stella on the other hand, was the complete opposite.

Stella was taunted by Mitzi and her friends on a daily basis. The only solace she had was when the winx magic messaged her.

One day, her phone started buzzing. Stella's heart leapt. It was the girls! Stella went to a deserted hallway and faced the wall. She answered her phone and the mini holograms of Bloom, Tecna, Flora, Musa, and Layla appeared.

"Girls! How I've missed you guys!" exclaimed Stella.

"Hey Stell!" said the girls.

Throughout the weeks, Stella has managed to stay in touch with her friends a couple of times a week. They are what kept her sane through all of the torments and bullying.

"How are you today?" asked Bloom, her sky blue eyes shining with concern.

"I'm fine. Who knew Earth girls would be so vicious?" chuckled Stella, trying to keep things light when all she wanted to do was to go back to Alfea and be comforted by her friends.

"Cut the act Stell. We know your miserable, and we wish we could help you in any way." said Musa.

"Sweetie it pains us to see you like this. Never forget that you are a beautiful and a strong lady." comforted Flora.

"Yeah don't let those jerks push you around. We know you can't use your magic but haven't you learned a few skills in martial arts and karate when you dated those Red Fountain guys?" said Layla.

Stella remembered. When she was going out with Jared, he taught her basic fighting techniques and styles. She soon found out that she was actually very good at fighting. They later moved on to more advanced fighting techniques and styles. They broke up because Jared soon got intimidated. Stella was disheartened by that, but she brushed it off. If a guy couldn't level up to her, she didn't need him.

"Wouldn't she get in trouble?" asked Tecna, snapping Stella back to the present.

"Trouble Schmouble." said Musa. "If these girls didn't get in trouble for shoving Stella in lockers, why should Stella get in trouble for defending herself?"

"She's got a point Tec." said Stella.

She was already imagining how she would whoop Mitzi's ass the next time she messed with her.

"And we have really exciting news! For us that is.." said Musa.

Stella stared at them, waiting for her to continue.

"We have dates!" shouted Bloom.

"WHAT THAT'S SO EXCITING!" exclaimed Stella. "We need to go over what you're going to wear and how to do your makeup—wait, who are you going with?"

"We're going wi—" started Flora.

Stella then heard a shrill voice coming through the phone. She saw all of the girls cringe and glance behind them.

"Shoot it'd Griselda! We're actually in battle class right now. Catch you later Stell!" said Bloom.

"Bye, and keep me updated with how your dates went!" said Stella.

All of the girls said bye and just as Stella shut her phone, Brandon walked in, his phone ringing.

"Oh s-sorry." stammered Stella, feeling her heart race.

"No it's fine. You were here first." said Brandon.

He kept glancing at his phone.

"No, no I'm done here." said Stella. She blushed as Brandon looked at her.

He shot her a cute smile and turned away.

_There's something familiar about her. _he thought as he gazed after her.

His phone incessant ringing brought him back. He picked up and the mini holograms of Sky, Nabu, Riven, Helia, and Timmy appeared.

"Hey guys!" said Brandon. He hadn't seen his friends in almost two weeks.

"Yooo! How's it going over there?" asked Sky.

"I'm like a King over here!" laughed Brandon. "Who knew that all of the training we do over there wouldn't be useless on Earth?"

"What do you mean?" asked Timmy, readjusting his glasses.

"He means that because we work out so often here, he's in shape to get chicks over there Tim-meister." said Riven.

"Hey what's it like over there?" asked Nabu.

"Well, it's really laid back, mostly because there are no emergency missions, or late night and early morning training. The workload is about the same, but there's a larger focus on academics compared to physical training."

"Really?" asked Timmy, intrigued.

"Wow that got Timmy's attention." laughed Riven.

"Shut up." said Timmy, giving Riven a playful shove.

"Yeah whatever. Now get to the goods. How are the girls?" asked Riven. Helia gave him a disapproving glance. Riven looked at Helia and gave him a sheepish look.

"Man the girls are all over me here!" said Brandon. "I thank Red Fountain for part of that, and for my oh so good looks. There are three girls who think they 'rule the school'. Complete bitches and not that hot. The guys here think they are the hottest girls ever, but I've seen better at Alfea."

"Speaking of Alfea, guess what?" grinned Sky.

"What? Don't tell me you guys scored some dates without me!" said Brandon.

"Yes indeed. Even Timmy here has got himself a 'date'." said Riven, making quote signals with his fingers at the word "date".

"Timmy my man!" laughed Brandon.

"Yeah yeah." said Timmy, blushing vibrantly.

"And check this! My new class starts today and it's a fight and defense class! How easy will that be?" said Brandon.

"Yeah man that's what Red Fountain is mainly about, aside from saving people and being heroes and all that other stuff." said Nabu.

"Can I say easy A?" grinned Brandon.

Then all of a sudden, the specialists stiffened and looked behind them.

"Damn its Kodatorta!" sweared Riven.

"Listen buddy we have to go. Keep in touch! Bye!" said Sky.

"Later." said Brandon and shut his phone and walked back into the dining room.

* * *

As Stella walked back into the dining room, she picked up her stuff and walked to her new class. Breakfast was over and everyone was rushing to their classes, excited to see who was in their class.

Every two months, the school would switch up the schedules and introduce a new class as an experiment. Stella's new class was fight and defense. She felt pretty confident because of her "training" at Red Fountain. She was nowhere near as good as any of the actual specialists that went there, but she could hold her own in a fight. But then again, she also could use magic when she was fighting to give her a little bit of an edge.

Stella made her way to the field hoping that Mitzi, Chimera or Diaspro would not be in her class.

When she entered the field, her heart stopped. There was Brandon. The sun really showcased his muscles by creating shadows in all the right places. He was talking to some people and a gaggle of girls were trying to get his attention. She was soon distracted when she saw the teacher pushing a cart of swords and other weapons.

"Mr. Smith! We can't use those! We'll KILL EACH OTHER!" the girls shrieked. Stella, too, was shocked but she did not voice her opinion. Her low self-esteem really changed her character.

"Awesome!" said the guys. They were marveling at the weapons.

"Now kids, this is a fight and defense class, so when we will get to using these eventually, but not now. For now, we will focus on hand-to-hand combat. I will be assigning your partners so stop eyeing each other." said Mr. Smith.

Immediately, students looked away from the person who they have been looking at.

Brandon got paired with this girl named Amaryl who had short brown hair and who was a complete wuss and pansy. She was the type of girl who cried if she broke a nail. Given the class and circumstance, she was thrilled to have Brandon as her sparring partner.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." flirted Brandon.

Amaryl giggled and blushed violently.

_The effect I have on women _thought Brandon.

Stella got paired with a cocky jerk, Spencer, who had no respect for women. Especially not the disguised Stella.

"Man I got stuck with an ugly night troll." complained Spencer, gesturing at Stella.

Stella glared at him. She couldn't wait to take him down. Determined as she was, she was a little scared. Spencer was not slight in the least. He had a decent amount of muscle, but nothing too major. He was on the school's track team so he wasn't extremely bulky. He was still intimidating though.

The pairs went into their own spots and waited for instruction.

"Now, to get a feel of the levels that everyone is in, I would like you all to freestyle spar. There will be no technique's that I will teach you yet because I want to know how much you all know." instructed Mr. Smith.

Brandon looked at Amaryl. She batted her eyelashes and stood in a position to flaunt her "assets".

"So do you know anything about fighting?" asked Brandon.

"Oh are we actually going to fight?" said Amaryl. She slowly made her way to Brandon, trying to not get any field dirt on her. I thought we would go for a different approach."

She started stroking Brandon's arm.

"Listen, as much fun as that would be, this is a class. C'mon, it'll be fun." said Brandon. He enjoyed getting attention from girls, but there is a line for when the flirting should stop.

He got in a fighting stance, but before he could even do anything, Amaryl screamed and ran away.

"I'm not fighting! I'm going to dieeee!" she shrieked while she ran around the field.

Brandon shook his head and laughed.

"We didn't even start!" Brandon yelled to her.

Mr. Smith approached them.

"Don't worry, there's nothing you can do about that." he said.

"Yeah, so what should I do for the remainder of class?" asked Brandon. There was still a good hour left of class.

"I will evaluate the rest of the students, and if there is a pair that is as unbalanced as yours was, we'll switch things up." assured Mr. Smith.

"Okay." said Brandon.

* * *

"Let's get this over with. You're going down loser." sneered Spencer.

Stella held her hard look and got into a fighting stance.

_Jared let me fight against some juniors at Red Fountain when I was a sophomore. I could probably take him. _she thought.

Suddenly, Spencer charged at her. Stella thought quick. She dodged out of the way and got hold of his wrist as he ran past her. She gripped his wrist firmly and placed a hand on his collarbone and shoulder. With that, she managed to flip him onto his back.

Spencer got up sorely and dusted himself off. He stared at Stella with distaste.

Stella smirked at him as Mr. Smith walked up to them.

"Outstanding! Where did you learn how to fight?" he asked.

"Um…my brother's gave me a few pointers." lied Stella.

"Very well done. I will put you with Brandon because his partner is a bit hesitant to fight." said Mr. Smith. "Spencer, you may go over to Amaryl and spend the rest of the class and hopefully persuade her to try in this class.

Spencer looked over to Amaryl. He looked pleased and made his way to her.

Stella was left to watch Brandon.

He was glancing around and watching other pairs fight. He made conversations with his friends while they were fighting and laughing at some other pairs' fights.

"Brandon!" called Mr. Smith.

"Coming!" answered Brandon. He jogged his way to Mr. Smith. He didn't see Stella yet because she was standing behind Mr. Smith.

"I have found you a new sparring buddy." said Mr. Smith. "I just saw her take down Spencer in a matter of seconds! Spectacular. Very well done."

"Really? That's impressive." said Brandon.

He looked at Spencer. He was pretty tall and lean, but muscular nonetheless. What girl could take down him in a matter of seconds?

_She must be on a sports team and have major muscles. _he thought. He pictured a Rosie the Riveter kind of girl. A Feminist who prided her strength and equality if not superiority to men.

He was in for a big surprise when Mr. Smith stepped aside to reveal Stella.

Brandon's eyes were wide with shock.

"Y-Yo-You took down Spencer?" he asked in disbelief.

Stella just nodded.

Brandon was beyond surprised. Here was this blonde girl, who looked like she was underweight (mostly because of the baggy clothes).

_She wouldn't be able to swat a fly _he thought.

He's seen her walking in the hallways, tripping over anything and everything.

"Anyways, I will leave you two to it then." Mr. Smith said, leaving the two alone to go watch the other pairs.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you…" Brandon started.

He stopped when he saw the look he was getting from Stella. That look said, _'You don't think I can handle myself? I'm not a helpless damsel in distress'_.

Brandon just shook his head.

"Let's start." he said.

Stella nodded and got into a fighting stance.

He charged and she dodged him. She tried to use the same move she used with Spencer, but she could not get a firm grip around Brandon's muscular wrist, much less his arms and shoulders. Spencer was skinny and even lanky. She could firmly grasp his wrist no problem. With Brandon, it was a problem.

He easily dodged her attempt to grab a hold of him. He decided to attack from below. He leaned and charged, hoping to take her down by grabbing her legs. She saw this and jumped over him, landing with grace.

Her glasses had fallen off and landed somewhere near the rest of her belongings. Brandon was staring at her when she looked up. Her eyes immediately captured his gaze. He got lost in her smoldering golden honey eyes. Not even an illusion charm could disguise the natural beauty of her face.

His distraction was Stella's advantage. Now without the glasses, her vision was perfect. She was down one less disadvantage. She did a front flip and knocked him flat on his back. She was sitting on him in a rather compromising position when he regained his senses.

Brandon rolled and got Stella flat onto her stomach and he had her arms behind her back. He didn't grip her tightly. He didn't want to hurt her, but it felt good to fight again. He controlled his strength so it was enough to pin her down, but it was not enough to cause her pain.

_Damn it! _Stella thought. People stopped fighting and they were cheering Brandon on. She was so sick of Brandon and his friends making fun of her. Of course, Brandon never made fun of her, but he never stopped it either. She let out a little bit of her magic. Nothing major but enough to give Brandon a jolt to let go of her.

"What the hell?" said Brandon, feeling like he was shocked.

Stella now smiled. She had the advantage. Brandon was a new student, like her, but he got the good end of the stick. He had friends. People liked him. People wanted to be him.

Stella put all of her pent up rage into her last attack. She ran right to him and did a flip and kicked him right in the chest. However, Brandon, with his fast reflexes, dove out of the way.

_This girl is trying to kill me! What did I do to her? I was nice to her! _thought Brandon. Stunned as he was, he could not help but be impressed with the Stella's fighting. _There's something about her. Where have I seen her before?_

He then focused on the fight. He strategized and planned. He finally thought of the best way to handle the situation. He avoided the charging Stella and got her from behind. He easily enclosed both of her wrists in one hand as he held them securely above her.

"Well done Mr. Green! You too Stella!" said Mr. Smith.

The whole class was cheering and hollering Brandon's name. Stella's attempts to break his hold were futile.

"You both demonstrated wonderful battle tactics and fighting techniques. You two will be in the advanced class." said Mr. Smith. "The rest of you, I will have your placements the next time we meet. Alright then, class dismissed."

People started making their way across the large field towards Brandon to talk to him.

"Good fight." said Brandon, holding out a hand to Stella.

Because her arms were held above her, her baggy shirt lifted when her arms lifted, so Brandon could see her midriff.

_Wow she's got a body_ he thought.

Her stomach was toned, and it looked like she worked out. It was not super skinny, but it was lean and defined.

"You too." said Stella, snapping Brandon out of his thoughts. She was panting and tired. She saw that Brandon's hand was still outstretched towards her. "Um…" Stella looked up at her wrists, which were still in Brandon's grasp.

"Oh sorry." said Brandon sheepishly. He let go. She shook his hand, and her heart fluttered at the touch. Brandon enjoyed the feel of her hand in his. Seeing that the handshake went on for long enough, Stella maneuvered her hand out of Brandon's hand.

Stella was sweaty so she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Doing so, she smoothed out the frizz and tangles, giving it the appearance of a sleek ponytail. Since her glasses were on the ground, her beauty was showing through. It was not her full on beauty, but it was enough to make Brandon's heart skip a beat.

She smiled at him, and Brandon felt his breath catch.

He was brought back to reality when the rest of the class came up to him.

"Brandon you were amazing!" the girls cooed.

"No big deal." Brandon shrugged.

Even though he was a hero in training and selflessness was a must, it didn't hurt that every once in a while Brandon get an ego boost.

Caught up in the cheers of his classmates, Brandon didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Stella. He turned around trying to find a break in the crown only to find her not there.

_She left _thought Brandon sadly.

He could not forget the look in her eyes. How beautiful and deep they were. He felt the sudden urge to hold her. Strangely, he was attracted to her. He admitted it, but there was no real relationship that could blossom out of it. He was from Magix and she was from Earth. Or so he thought. Sooner or later, he would have to leave and go back to Red Fountain. She didn't even know about the magical universe.

That made Brandon think again. During the fight, Brandon felt a shock jolt his whole body. It was enough to make him let go and lose his advantage on Stella.

_Did she do that? Maybe it was just some static. Either way, I have to find out more about her. _thought Brandon determined, still picturing Stella's face in his mind and smiling.

He and the rest of the class then walked back to the school to shower and get ready for the rest of the day.


	4. Mishap

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.

* * *

Stella sprinted back into her room. She didn't care that she was already exhausted from fight and defense class. She didn't care that she probably looked sweaty and gross. She cared that she used magic _again_.

Magic was in her blood. It was what she grew up with. She couldn't ignore it. In her defense, she only used magic when she was in a sticky situation. Nothing for personal gain.

She then started getting ready to shower. When she finished showering, she brushed out her hair and changed into clean clothes. When her hair dried, it was smooth, sleek, and glamorous. After every shower, Stella would have to respell her hair because the water got rid of the charm.

_Two more months then I can get out of this hellhole. _she thought.

It's not that Earth is a bad place, but in this particular place, the people downright sucked.

Her thoughts went to Brandon. _I shouldn't have used my powers on him. He was already suspicious when he saw me break out of that locker._

Stella then started to daydream about Brandon. She pictured his eyes, his lips, his _muscles_.

Stella was snapped out of her daydream when she her phone rang.

Stella answered and the holograms of Bloom, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Flora appeared.

"Hey guys!" said Stella.

"Hey! So we just wanted to see you because we really miss you." said Bloom.

"I miss you guys too! Only two more months until I can go back to Alfea and see you guys." said Stella.

"How is it over there?" asked Flora.

"Oh just peachy." said Stella sarcastically. "But there were good parts today. I totally smashed this guy in fight class. I made it to the advanced class! Too bad this other guy beat me, but in my defense, he was a fighter. But I'll let him slide because he is gorgeous!"

"We're so proud of you Stell!" said Musa. "I bet you kicked some serious ass out there."

"You bet." beamed Stella. "Oh I almost forgot! How were your dates?"

"They went great! Tecna was getting cozy with her date. They touched knees!" laughed Bloom.

"You go get him Tec!" said Stella while smiling. She missed her friends so much.

"And our girl Flora here got her first kiss!" exclaimed Musa.

Flora blushed and looked down.

"WHAT? No way! Aw Flora your all grown up!" screamed Stella.

"Yeah, and we're going on second dates this weekend!" said Layla.

Stella squealed with excitement. She was so happy for her friends.

No matter how her much character has changed here on Earth, she would always revert back to her old self when she was with people she loved and cared about. She will always be the same Stella anywhere else but here.

"Tell me all about your dates." said Stella.

"We—" Bloom was cut off by a bell.

"Damn that's the bell. I have to go but I will make sure to call you later. When you tell me about your dates, don't spare any detail! I want the full story." said Stella.

They said their goodbyes and with that, Stella snapped her phone shut and gathered her books for class.

When she stumbled her way to her seat, she was surprised to find Brandon sitting next to her. They were in science class, so this meant that they were lab partners.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" asked Stella.

"My seat got moved because Mrs. Jones was sick of me getting distracted." explained Brandon.

Secretly, he was sincerely happy his seat got changed to Stella's table. He did not know she sat there, but when she stumbled into her seat, he was elated.

_I could have any girl in this entire school, but I chose her. I don't know, but there's something about her. The other day, I got a really good look at her and she's beautiful. She's not mean or stuck up either like the other girls._ thought Brandon as he stared at her.

"Hello?" asked Stella, snapping her fingers in front of him.

"Wha…oh sorry. I kind of spaced." said Brandon, sheepishly.

"Yeah I kind of figured." laughed Stella.

Brandon enjoyed hearing her laugh. Her smile really was beautiful. It brought happiness and light onto her face.

At the table next to them, Mitzi was glaring at them. She could not believe that someone like Brandon was talking to someone like _Stella_. It infuriated her.

"Brandonn." she whined. "I love how you sit closer to me now."

"What? Oh hi Mitzi." said Brandon with disinterest.

This only angered Mitzi more. She was used to guys falling at her feet and doing anything to be with her. Why wasn't Brandon like everyone else? Brandon was her goal. He had been since the moment she saw him. An added bonus was how popular he got. With his and her popularity combined, they would be school royalty. Little did she know that the girl she taunted everyday was actual royalty.

Mitzi looked over at Brandon's table. He was staring at her like a love sick puppy.

_No way! I will not lose to that loser!_ she thought. She was about to say something to them when the teacher cleared her throat and told the class what they were going to be doing today.

"We will be doing a lab. Now be very careful because this is one of the most difficult labs we will do all year. You will all be handling dangerous chemicals and materials, so try not to trip or spill anything." Her gaze shifted towards Stella, who cowered slightly in her seat.

Brandon saw this and chuckled. The many times he'd seen Stella reach for something handed to her and miss the target completely.

_Shouldn't her glasses help her?_ he thought.

"Now last class, I gave you a handout with the procedure and materials on it. I want you all to take it out and begin. Goggles are at the front desk." the teacher instructed.

Brandon got to the front desk, grabbed two pairs goggles and headed back to his seat. He saw Stella rising to get a pair of goggles, so he called her name.

"Stell! Hey I got you one." he said, tossing her a pair.

When Stella wore her glasses, it was almost like wearing drunk goggles. Her vision was distorted so she missed the goggles completely, and they hit her in the chest while her arms were still outstretched.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." laughed Brandon.

"No, no it's fine." said Stella. She didn't look at him or else he might notice how embarrassed she was.

"No it was completely my bad." said Brandon. He smiled at her, hoping to ease the tension.

Stella relaxed and smiled back, making Brandon's heart skip a beat.

Stella started reading the procedure and started setting up the lab. Brandon handled the dangerous chemicals in fear that Stella might trip and cause a disaster.

Mitzi was glaring at them the whole entire time. She watched them talk and laugh.

_I'll see what I can do about that_ she thought. When she picked up a chemical, she took the route that made her pass by Brandon and Stella's table.

They were talking about the experiment when Mitzi purposely "tripped" and spilled the chemical all over Stella.

"What the…Ahhh! This burns!" screamed Stella. She tried to rub off the chemicals, but even touching her skin made it hurt.

"Stella!" shouted Brandon. He then glared at Mitzi who gave him a shrug.

"Oops." she said.

"Oh dear!" said Mrs. Jones. "Brandon! Get Stella to the emergency shower room and help her! I will clean up here"

Mrs. Jones ran to get her cleaning materials. "And you young lady! I will deal with you later!" said Mrs. Jones, sternly while pointing at Mitzi.

Mitzi just feigned ignorance.

With that, Brandon helped Stella to a separate room designed for the emergency shower. It was in a separate room because once you pulled the lever to activate the shower, water got everywhere. Before he went in, he took his shirt off so it would stay dry.

"Quick take off your sweater!" shouted Brandon.

Stella didn't even have time to be self-conscious about showing her body to basically a complete stranger. She tore off the sweater and wincing when it touched her burns. She also had to remove her shorts because the chemicals dripped down her thighs, down to her calves. She was left wearing only her bra and underwear.

Brandon quickly pulled the lever and gallons and gallons of water poured down on them. Stella's glasses flew away somewhere and they were both left drenched as the water continued to pour down on them. Stella started scrubbing herself to get the acid off of her, and Brandon helped her.

Their main priority was to get the chemical off of Stella, so they did not dwell much on the fact that Stella was standing half-naked and Brandon was touching her body...and he was shirtless.

When Stella no longer felt any burning, she cranked the lever again, and the water stopped. They were both left standing there, drenched and breathless.

"You okay?" asked Brandon. Water was dripping off of his hair and face. Only then did Stella notice that he was shirtless. The water glistened on his well defined abs and muscles.

_Oh my…_ thought Stella.

He stared at her. Her hair went back to its golden and lustrous color and shine, even though it was wet. Her true beauty was peeking through more than ever right now. He felt the sudden urge to hold her and kiss her.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said.

Brandon stopped in his tracks. He was so close to going right up to her and pressing his lips against hers. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay maybe not so much." said Stella. She looked down at her body and noticed burn marks all along her arm, sides of her stomach, and down her leg. "Ouch."

Aside from the burn marks, Brandon thought she had a killer body. She was pretty voluptuous and she had an ass that people envied. It was the kind of ass that people did Brazilian butt exercises for.

Stella then shivered, mostly because she was wearing nothing but her underwear, but also because she felt extremely exposed to Brandon.

Brandon exhaled, unaware that he was holding his breath while looking at her body. He noticed her shivering, so he went outside and grabbed his dry shirt.

"Here it's dry so you'll be warmer." he said gently.

"Thanks." said Stella as she pulled the shirt on. It was big enough that it went past her thighs, so she didn't need shorts. "Wait, then what are you going to wear?"

"Relax, I can just go to my dorm and get a new shirt. That won't be so easy for you to do though." he chuckled, gesturing to her half-nakedness. "How did you get that scar?" He pointed to a long and oddly familiar shaped scar.

"Um…a sword fight?" said Stella with a grin.

"Yeah okay. Stella wielding a sword. What can be more frightening than that?" he laughed.

_That actually looks like a sword scar. I have one on my upper shoulder. Could it be... _he thought. _Nahh, she's an earth girl. she's definitely kidding. But it looks exactly as if a sword hit her._ He shook his head. As much as it was alarming that they had near identical scars, Brandon didn't like to think about Stella getting hurt in any way.

If only he knew. He thought she was joking. In reality, Stella got the scar from one bad accident while fighting with the winx's enemy, the Trix. They were in a palace room with knight armor and swords. The Trix had enchanted the weapons to go after Stella and her friends. Stella had managed to dodge most of them, but she didn't dodge all of them. A sword wielded its way into her leg. She would never forget the agonizing pain it caused.

"Yeah. Anyways, thanks." said Stella. "When I get back, remind me to kick Mitzi's sorry ass all the way to next year."

"I can't believe Mitzi would do that to you. I mean, I know she's not the nicest person, but to actually physically harm someone is beyond me." said Brandon.

"Not really. I can believe it." muttered Stella.

"What did she do to you?" asked Brandon. He felt a sudden need to protect Stella. He never wanted to see anything or anyone hurt her. As a hero, Brandon had a need to protect anyone in distress, but with Stella it was different. It actually pained him a little to see Stella upset or hurt. He couldn't explain it.

"Nahh it's nothing. Don't worry about it." said Stella, trying to brush it off.

"No it's not nothing. She hurt you didn't she?" asked Brandon.

"No really. I'm fine. Besides, I'm only here for about a month and a half. Then I go back to my old school. This transfer is only temporary." said Stella.

"No way! Me too!" said Brandon. "Where did you say you were from again?"

"I didn't." said Stella slyly.

Before Brandon could ask any more questions, she quickly said goodbye.

"Thanks for everything Brandon. I'm going to go to the nurse and get these patched up. Can you tell Mrs. Jones for me? Thanks!" said Stella.

With that, she left Brandon standing alone.

* * *

When Stella left, she did not go to the nurse's office. She instead headed for her dorm. She took off Brandon's shirt, inhaling the scent. She sighed and looked at her body. She focused her magic and ran it along the burns. She didn't heal them completely, or it would be strange if all of her injuries just disappeared. She healed them only so much that they wouldn't scar and to the point where it was not painful.

After she finished healing herself, she put on her usual sweatpants and sweat shirt. Even though it was warm outside, she didn't dare wear more fitting clothes. She saw the way Brandon looked at her body. It pleased her, but at the same time, it told her to be more careful. Being with Brandon will attract too much attention, both good and bad, for her liking.


	5. Obstacle Course

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. If I did, the 4kids version would have never been canceled.

* * *

Two weeks flew by, and Stella and Brandon got closer and closer. Thanks to their new arrangement in science and fight class, they spent a lot of time together.

Stella had changed her appearance even more. However, that did not stop Brandon from talking to her or to his own knowledge, liking her.

One day, as Stella entered fight and defense class, she was shocked to see that the flat field was transformed into a type of obstacle course. And by the looks of it, an extremely difficult obstacle course.

"Alright everyone!" shouted Mr. Smith. "I know this obstacle course looks extremely tough, and trust me, it is, but the school board has decided that for your final exam, we will be doing an obstacle course type practical test. This is to help prepare you for that final exam."

The groans and complaints of the students echoed around them.

"Stop your whining. Now you will all go in pairs, and let's make this fun shall we? We'll make it a competition!" said Mr. Smith.

More groans and complaints were heard.

Stella looked around. Most people were not pleased about it, herself included. Mostly the athletes were excited about it. She looked next to her at Brandon. He was practically bouncing where he stood, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Now whoever gets the fastest time will get to skip out on next class's obstacle course." said Mr. Smith.

That got people more motivated.

Stella evaluated the obstacle course. It really was intricate and difficult. It started with a steep climb that led to a rope. You would then grab the rope and swing and hope to land on a teetering ledge wide enough for two people. You would then scale the ledge until you find the destination to where you would jump. There was a knotless rope attached that led to a platform waiting there. You would then climb the rope and get to the top of a wall, then climb down and then climb a wooden wall and jump down. The rest of the course was a track course, complete with hurdles.

Stella gulped. _This is impossible!_

Stella's high spirits from just hours before crashed. Earlier that day, she heard the most exciting news. The winx had magic messaged her, and they told her all about their dates. The biggest news: the oh so conservative Tecna got kissed! Stella was jubilant but all of that was forgotten as soon as she studied the obstacle course.

Brandon saw the uneasy look on Stella's face. He nudged her.

"Don't worry. We've got this." he said.

"You mean you've got this. I've got nothing." said Stella, still looking at the obstacle course.

"Hey, we're in the advanced class. We have the edge. During class, we were the ones that actually worked out and tried. We're in shape, and we are so going to win. This will be fun!" said Brandon.

"Yeah fun for you." said Stella.

"I mean, it's alright." said Brandon, trying to contain his excitement.

Every year at Red Fountain, he wished the school would find new, fun ways to train the students. It was always the same drills, and routines. Run ten miles, Swim 400 meters, do 100 sit-ups, and finish off with 100 push-ups. It may seem crazy, but specialists had to do this every other day. It was a way for the school to enhance the boy's fitness level as well as see how they held up in the school. After two years of doing this every other day, Brandon breezed past the routine, eventually getting very bored with it. He and his friends were always the first ones to finish. Even the competition they made amongst themselves got tiresome.

"Please, you're literally shaking with excitement!" laughed Stella.

There was that laugh again. It captivated him, and it made him want to make her laugh again and again. He didn't even realize he was staring at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" asked Stella, touching her face, noticing Brandon staring at her.

"Huh? No, no there's nothing on your face." assured Brandon. "Actually, you know what? I think you've got something there." He made a vague gesture to his face.

"Where?" asked Stella.

"Oh you know, here." again, Brandon made an incoherent gesture to his entire face.

"Wher—oh I get it. You suck!" she laughed and playfully shoved him.

Brandon laughed with her. He could never play around like this with Mitzi or any other of the girls here. If he ever made a joke about their appearances, they would immediately run to the nearest mirror or take out their own pocket mirrors. They wouldn't laugh with him or think anything bad about their appearance was funny.

"Quiet now everyone." said Mr. Smith, calling everyone's attention back to him. "Any volunteers?"

Brandon was about to raise his hand when Stella gave him a look.

"Fine. We'll go…" Brandon trailed off, waiting for her to finish that sentence.

"Third. We'll go third." she said.

"Okay. Good call. Gives us time to check out the competition and plan a strategy." he said, grinning.

"We'll go Mr. Smith!" said Spencer. He was mainly confident about the last part of the course since he was on the track team.

He dragged Amaryl out with him. You could tell she wasn't happy at all. She was practically fuming.

"Thank you Spencer. Now in order to win this competition, you and your partner have to finish the obstacle course with the lowest time." said Mr. Smith.

"Both of us?" asked Spencer, disheartened.

"Yes. Both of you."

Spencer was about to protest, but he pictured him just tossing Amaryl over all of the obstacles. She would complain, but he could just throw her over the walls and everything.

Amaryl got his intention. "You dare, and I will make sure you will never be fertile." she threatened, gesturing to his crotch area.

Spencer gulped and nodded. _So much for that strategy _he thought.

They positioned themselves at the starting line. The whistle blew and he plunged into the obstacle course. Amaryl on the other hand, carefully walked.

"Come on!" shouted Spencer.

"No way. I could get hurt!" yelled Amaryl.

"Girls." said Spencer while rolling his eyes.

Despite Spencer being athletic, he could not handle the obstacle course. He barely made it onto the ledge when his grip slipped, and he fell onto the safety net below. Seeing this, Amaryl screamed and ran away from the obstacle course towards her friends.

The next pair didn't do any better. Both teammates were equally balanced this time. They were not athletes, but they were not pansies like Amaryl. They successfully made it to the ledge, but neither of them could climb the rope to get to the next part of the course. They tried and tried again. Results were that they failed and failed again.

Finally, it was Stella and Brandon's turn. They stood at the start line. Stella glanced nervously at Brandon. He looked so excited, like Christmas had come early. Stella knew Brandon thought this was going to be extremely fun. The whistle blew and they raced off.

They breezed past the steep hill and landed successfully on the ledge. Because of the size of the ledge, they were in close proximity with each other.

Brandon didn't mind one bit. This was just an added bonus to the entertaining obstacle course. They quickly made their way to the drop spot. Brandon jumped first. He did a somersault when he fell to absorb some of the impact. He then looked up at Stella. She seemed really hesitant.

"Don't worry Stell! I'll catch you!" he called up to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"C'mon it's me your talking about! Go on and jump!" said Brandon. He outstretched his arms, ready to catch her.

Stella took a deep breath, closed her eyes and jumped.

"Oomph!" Stella exhaled sharply. She opened one of her eyes to peek and there she was, safe in Brandon's arms.

"And you didn't believe me." teased Brandon.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go." said Stella as she got out of Brandon's arms.

This was an extremely good day for Brandon. Not only was he having fun, but he was also having fun with Stella. On top of that, he finally got to hold her. Granted, it was to catch her, and it wasn't a real hug, but that didn't fade his high spirits.

He looked at her, gave her a cocky smile and took a running jump at the rope. His jump landed him a little more than halfway up the rope. He then climbed up and got to the top in a matter of seconds. He could hear the amazed gasps from everyone in the crowd.

Stella thought of something else.

"Hey!" she called.

"Yeah?" answered Brandon.

"How about this? I get up the rope as far as I can and you just drag the rope up just enough that I can climb up onto the platform." she proposed.

_Wow that's not so bad. Good thing I'm strong enough _ thought Brandon.

"Alright. Climb up as far as you can." called Brandon.

Stella go to the rope and jumped and slowly made her way up. She almost got to the middle when she yelled, "Okay you can start pulling me up now."

"Okay hang on tight." chuckled Brandon. He grasped the rope and started pulling it towards him. In about half a minute, The top of Stella's head was visible. He gave one last pull and Stella was able to climb onto the platform.

"Thanks." said Stella.

They then made their way down the platform and towards the wooden wall.

Once again, Brandon took a running start and got over the wall in record time. Following his lead, Stella took a running leap and sprinted towards the wall. When she felt contact with the wall, she also felt Brandon catch her arm and pull her up. They smiled at each other and leapt down.

The last part was pretty easy. Without her glasses, Stella could see perfectly. She leapt gracefully over the hurdles. Brandon followed suit. They reached the finish line and gave each other high fives.

"Yeah! I told you we could do it." said Brandon smiling.

"Yeah, yeah , yeah." said Stella, also smiling.

They turned and saw Mr. Smith and the rest of the class approach them.

"Remarkable! Truly brilliant!" exclaimed Mr. Smith.

"Really?" asked Stella.

"Why yes! You two made it through the obstacle course in 3 minutes and 23 seconds! You two are the time to beat!" said Mr. Smith.

Stella was elated. Now she didn't have to do another obstacle course next class! She was so happy she hugged Brandon.

Brandon returned her hug excitedly. He wouldn't mind doing another obstacle course, in fact he even wanted to do it but having Stella so close to him made him forget everything else. It was Mr. Smith's voice that brought him back.

"Alright now time for the rest of the class to attempt the obstacle course."

Stella and Brandon made their way to the bleachers to relax.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Stella.

"Yeah you were!" said Brandon.

"What? Um… thanks." said Stella, blushing.

_Idiot! Play it cool. _thought Brandon. He was never this nervous around a girl before.

He couldn't help but stare at her. Her hair glowed in the sunlight, and her face was lit up with excitement and light. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

He was about to say something when his friends came up to him.

"Dude! We saw the whole thing! Man that was so awesome!" shouted Luke.

"Yeah man where did you learn to complete military like obstacles before?" asked Drew.

"What can I say? I told you my old school was focused on athletics and training." laughed Brandon. "Oh guys this is Stella."

"Hi." said Stella.

"Hey. Drew." said Drew. He, too, was staring at her in awe. The sun maximized her beauty, illusion or no illusion.

"Luke." grinned Luke.

_Why are they looking at me like that? Oh damn! I forgot my glasses and my hair is not as spelled as it was before!_ thought Stella.

"Um… excuse me. I have to go get my glasses." said Stella as she bolted out of there trying to locate her belongings.

"I don't know why I never noticed her before." said Luke, staring after her.

Brandon started to get a little jealous. "She's alright. But hey man I heard Chimera was all over you." he said, trying to distract his friend.

"What? No way. I told her she'd want more after what happened at the Halloween party." he said while raising one eyebrow.

"Awesome man." said Brandon while fist bumping him. "Oh and Drew, Diaspro's looking pretty lonely lately. Why don't you give her a call and give her some company. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah totally. I'll catch you guys' later." said Drew while running off.

"Me too. You know how Chimera can get impatient." said Luke. He, too, took off after Drew.

_Too easy_ thought Brandon as he walked to his stuff to get a water bottle. He watched Stella as he drank. She was focused on something on her notebook. She was trying to read something and got annoyed. She took off her glasses, and she looked relieved.

This confused Brandon. Don't glasses help people see?

He just shook his head and tried to wrap his head around the fact that Stella was really familiar to him.

He was startled by his phone, which rang loud and clear in the field.

People's heads turned. Even those who were struggling on the obstacle course. Brandon and Stella's time was still the time to beat. Not one pair had even come close to the ten minute mark. The best time out of the rest of the class was 24 minutes and 55 seconds.

Brandon just smiled at them and made his way inside the school into a deserted hallway.

He answered his phone and holograms of his friends appeared.

"Hey buddy!" said Sky.

"Hey man how's it going?" asked Brandon. He was really out of touch with what was happening on Magix lately and he was desperate to stay updated.

"Well, aside from Timmy getting kissed…" Riven started and then he started making kissy noises. Soon, all of the others except Timmy followed suit.

"I—it wasn't just me! All of them got kissed!" stammered Timmy, trying to direct the attention away from him.

"Yeah but it wasn't our _first_." teased Riven.

"Timmy's got his first kiss? Way to go Tim-meister!" said Brandon. "Who with?"

"A fairy called Tecna." said Nabu.

"Yeah we went out with a bunch of Alfea girls. I went out with Bloom, Nabu went out with Layla, Riven went out with Musa, Helia went out with Flora, and Timmy went out with Tecna." explained Sky.

"Aw I'm hurt. You guys didn't save one for me?" joked Brandon, and he put his hands over his heart. He didn't want anyone else but Stella.

"Don't worry we've got you covered. The girls said that their friend was away on a trip, but she'll be back soon. You're coming back in two weeks, so that's perfect. When you get back, so will the other fairy. Check and mate." said Riven.

"Listen, thanks but n—" started Brandon.

"Don't tell me your going to pass on an Alfea fairy?" asked Nabu in disbelief.

"As appealing as that sounds, I've actually got my eye on someone over here." said Brandon.

"Who?" all the specialists asked in unison.

"She—" Brandon started.

"Hold on here Brandon. Do you know how hard it will be to have a relationship with a girl from Earth?" asked Helia.

"Yeah, but isn't that Bloom girl from Earth?" asked Timmy.

"Yeah but she told me she was adopted. She's actually the princess of Sparks." said Sky. He blushed just thinking about her.

"Damn. I see your point. But I really don't care. There's something about her. It just draws me to her. I have a feeling that she's more than meets the eye." explained Brandon.

"Like what?" asked Riven.

"I don't know. I can't explain it. I've actually become pretty close friends with her." said Brandon.

"Does she know where you're from?" asked Sky.

"No she doesn't. I really want to tell her, bu—"

"NO!" the specialists screamed.

"You can't tell her! That's an automatic fail, and it's against the rules!" screamed Timmy.

"I know, I know, stop nagging me will you?" said Brandon. "Listen guys, I have to go. Class is almost over, and I have to go get my stuff. Talk to you guys later."

He shut his phone and made his way back to the field.

He stole a glance at Stella and saw her soaking in the sun. His heart fluttered at the sight of her.

_You really like her don't you? _said a voice in his head.

"Yeah I do." whispered Brandon.


	6. Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.

* * *

Another week flew by. Stella and Brandon got closer as they dominated their fight and defense class. With each passing day and every laugh shared, Mitzi just got more upset. She tried every trick in the book to get Brandon's attention, but all of them were futile.

_What does a girl have to do in order to get a guy's attention? _she thought.

She surveyed her surroundings and saw some guy's gawking at her exposed legs and midriff.

_Hmm… maybe I have to take things to the next level_ she thought grinning.

* * *

Stella was having lunch with Nova and Andy when Brandon approached their table. Nova and Andy dropped their forks and gawked at the most popular guy in school.

Stella saw Nova and Andy staring at something, so she looked up, only to come face to face with Brandon.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I kind of need some help with science. That homework is literally impossible! Like what's a dipole?" said Brandon sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. When are you free?" asked Stella. She couldn't help but think how handsome Brandon looked when he was embarrassed about something.

"Do you mind coming by to my dorm this morning around 10? I'd owe you one." begged Brandon.

"Oh I don't know…" started Stella.

"C'mon! I'm begging here." said Brandon.

"Are you now? Well, how can you be begging? I don't see you on your knees." laughed Stella.

"Alright. If it's begging you want, it's begging you'll get." said Brandon. With that, he got down on both knees in front of Stella and said, "Stella. Will you pretty please with a cherry on top help me with science?"

"Hmm…I don't know. But since you asked so nicely, alright." laughed Stella.

"Thanks you're the best Stell!" said Brandon, and he gave her a hug. "See you later!"

As Stella watched him walk away, Nova asked her, "What was that all about? Are you friends with Brandon? _THE_ Brandon?"

"Yeah we have a few classes together." explained Stella.

"But how?" asked Andy.

"What do you mean how?" asked Stella.

"Well, how can you be friends with someone like Brandon?" asked Nova.

Stella was taken aback. She didn't know shallowness was embedded in everyone at this school.

Without another word, Stella got up and left the dining room.

"What? What did I say?" asked Nova.

The morning flew by. Class after class. As soon as class ended, Stella raced to her room to gather her science notes for this afternoon's tutoring session.

She glanced at her watch. It was already 9:45. _I've got to hurry_ she thought.

* * *

Brandon was in his room changing after gym class when he heard a knock on his door.

He walked over and opened the door while putting his shirt on.

_That must be Stella_ he thought.

"Hey I was just getting ready fo—Mitzi?" he asked.

"Hey Brandon." said Mitzi seductively.

"What are you doing here?" asked Brandon.

"Oh I was just passing by." said Mitzi, hinting something else.

"Oh well now's not the best time. I'm actually expecting someon—" he got cut off when Mitzi walked into his room and took off her coat and let it drop on the floor. Underneath, she was wearing nothing but lingerie.

"What the hell are you doing?" exclaimed Brandon.

"What this? Don't tell me you don't like it." purred Mitzi. She slowly walked towards Brandon.

Stella had just arrived at Brandon's dorm when she heard voices. She quickly hid and peeked into his room and was shocked at what she saw. Mitzi was standing half-naked with Brandon. She felt her heart stop and got a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Now Mitzi, as I said before, now's not the best time." said Brandon.

"C'mon, you can't set aside a little time for me?" asked Mitzi.

She wrapped her arms around Brandon and started kissing his neck.

Stella was on the verge of crying.

_Why do I feel like this? It's not even like we're dating. But still, it's Mitzi for crying out loud. I'll hate whatever she does. _thought Stella. But what she saw next lifted her spirits.

Brandon quickly got away from her and picked up her coat and wrapped it around her.

"Listen, you're a nice girl, but I like someone else. I just don't think it would be right if we did this." said Brandon.

_Could it be that he likes me? _thought Stella.

"What?" shrieked Mitzi. "I'm here, half-naked, willing to have sex with you, and your turning _me_ down?"

"Well, yeah." said Brandon. "It wouldn't be right. I like someone else."

Mitzi was absolutely furious at this point. No one rejected her!

"Now if you will excuse me, as I have told you before, I have plans." said Brandon as he ushered Mitzi out the door, keeping her coat wrapped securely around her the entire time.

"Besides, I'm leaving in a week for good. I don't want to get caught up in something that can't continue." said Brandon. He was only half-lying. He was leaving, but in no way did he care about Mitzi or want to be in a relationship with her.

Stella heard some noises behind her and thought it would look weird if she was hiding and listening to a conversation. She walked forward and towards Brandon's room.

Brandon sees her and says a rushed goodbye to a fuming Mitzi. Never had she been so blatantly rejected in her life!

_Whatever he's soo not worth my time. _thought Mitzi as she stormed off.

"Hey Stell!" said Brandon.

"What was that about?" asked Stella, eyeing Mitzi as she stomped away.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." smiled Brandon.

Stella returned his smile with one of her own dazzling smiles. She had decided to ease off a bit on the illusion spell for today. Small as it may seem, but keeping up a 24/7 illusion spell was pretty draining. Add that on top of all of the class and fitness work, Stella was exhausted.

Brandon's palms started sweating a little when he sees her smile.

_She's stunning _he thought.

"So where are we going to work?" asked Stella.

"Oh I have a desk. Let me just pull up another chair." said Brandon. He went to the nearest supply closet while Stella waited patiently in his room.

Brandon came back with a chair and placed it next to Stella.

"Okay so let's get started." said Stella.

They studied for about two hours, only stopping for lunch before they were done for the day.

"Whew I'm exhausted." said Brandon.

"Yeah me too." said Stella.

"Thanks so much for helping me." said Brandon.

"No problem." smiled Stella.

_Should I make my move? _thought Brandon. He had been nervous throughout the whole session. He was so close to her, yet he couldn't actually _be_ with her. He was so close to her he smelled the fresh sweet scent of vanilla that she gave off. This only made Brandon lose his mind. His favorite guilty pleasure scent was vanilla.

Just as he was about to tell her his feelings, Stella checked the time.

"It's almost one o'clock already? I'm sorry but I have to go." said Stella. She was supposed to call her friends at one.

"Already?" asked Brandon, disappointed.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I hope today was helpful though." said Stella. She quickly rushed out of the room and towards the nearest deserted hallway. She was halfway there when he realized she forgot her pen. It was her only pen, so she really needed it back. She checked the time to see a text message from Bloom.

It said: **Hey Stell, sorry but can we reschedule to 1:30? Faragonda held an assembly and it's going on a little longer than we had planned. Sorry and see you then! xx Bloom.**

Stella exhaled. She could go back, get her pen and make it back with plenty of time left.

* * *

Right after Stella left, Brandon got a call from his friends.

He answered and stared at the holographic forms of his best friends.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked.

"Listen Brandon, have you figured out what you're going to do about that girl yet?" asked Sky.

"Listen guys, I know you think I should forget about her, but I really like her." said Brandon.

"But do you think she would be able to handle that you're not from this planet or even realm?" asked Nabu.

Brandon sighed. _He's got a point._ he thought.

"Look man, I don't know. All I know is that I've got my heart set on her." said Brandon.

"But she's just one fish in a gigantic ocean. There's plenty of other girls." said Sky.

"Yeah think of that Alfea fairy we can hook you up with. You said yourself that you've seen hotter girls at Alfea." said Riven. "C'mon it's easy to forget about her. Just say you don't care about her and that you want to meet the other girl."

"It's not that easy." said Brandon.

"Brandon, I know that I should be backing you up on this, but Earth and magic just doesn't mix very well. Humans have lived without magic for centuries. They won't be so accepting compared to someone who has grown up with magic her whole life." said Helia.

"Just say it man." growled Riven.

"Fine. I'll do it!" exclaimed Brandon hoping his friend's would stop bothering him once he said it.

At that moment, Stella reached his door and heard what he said after that.

"Stella means nothing to me. I don't care about her. She's just some clumsy girl who happened to be my lab partner. She's not even attractive. I could do so much better!" exclaimed Brandon into his phone.

Stella had tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew too well that she didn't measure up to Brandon. But to have him so openly say it crushed her. And to make matters worse, he continued.

"You said you had girls lining up for me? Hit me up with that chick you were telling me about. I bet she's hot." said Brandon. Even though he said all that, he didn't mean a word of it.

He then started to think of all the times they spent together. He realized that whenever Stella was with him, she let her guard down a little. He would see her from far away sometimes, she would be extremely cautious and shy, especially around Mitzi and her friends. To him, Stella was beautiful, funny, smart, and an all-around loving person. When Stella was with Brandon, she laughed more, and she let her true personality shine through,making him like her that much more.

Stella had heard enough. She ran away as fast as she could. As far away from Brandon as possible.

"Okay good. But here's the question. Did you mean any of it?" asked Nabu.

"Not one word." sighed Brandon.

* * *

_How could he like someone like me? I'll never measure up to him. First of all, he's only ever seen me as ugly, and secondly, if he ever finds out that I'm a fairy, that'll only make me more of a freak! _thought Stella.

She found a deserted hallway and took out her phone. She called the girls and broke down crying. It felt good to get it all off her chest and to have the familiar voices of her friends comforting her.

She talked to them and cried to them for a good half hour before the bell rang.

"Oh great." Stella groaned. "I have to get to fight class with you-know-who. I'll see you later and thanks for being with me today."

"No problem Stell. You're our best friend. We're always here for you no matter what." said Bloom.

"Thanks." said Stella as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

She shut her phone, wiped her eyes, and headed down to the field for fight and defense class.

_Great now my eyes are all puffy and red. Oh well, it's not like I was pretty before. I'll just be that much more ugly._Stella thought bitterly.

She entered the field to see Brandon standing there and waving at her.

She turned away from him and was prepared to walk in the opposite direction when Mr. Smith yelled, "Okay! Everyone stand next to your partner!"

Stella cursed her luck. She grudgingly made her way over to Brandon.

"Hey!" he smiled. His smiled dropped when he caught sight of her. "What happened?"

There it was again. The need to make sure she was alright. The need to make her feel better and to hear her laugh again.

"I'm fine." snapped Stella.

Before Brandon could press more on the issue, Mr. Smith called everyone's attention.

"Now everyone! Today we are going to work with sword fighting. This is very dangerous so no goofing around!" he yelled, looking at the class clowns, including Brandon.

Brandon was too busy looking at Stella to pretend to act offended.

_What happened?_ he wondered.

"Now everyone grab a sword. BE CAREFUL! Spencer I'm talking to you! And stand facing your partner." said Mr. Smith.

Stella grabbed a sword fit for her strength and weight. Brandon grabbed a broadsword.

_Well, it's not my old Red Fountain sword, but it'll have to do _ he thought. _Wait, what am I thinking? I'm not going anywhere near Stella with a sword!_

"Hey Mr. Smith!" yelled Brandon. "Isn't this going to be really dangerous? What if someone gets hurt?"

"Yes it is very dangerous, but we have a lovely school nurse." said Mr. Smith.

_Wow, grade A teacher right there. _thought Brandon.

"Now face your partners." said Mr. Smith, gesturing with his hands at Brandon and Stella.

Stella was doing all she could to not look at Brandon. She turned away from him, she turned towards other pairs, and she even tried to cover her face.

"Stella! Face you partner!" said Mr. Smith.

Slowly, Stella turned around and stared at Brandon. Her eyes were still a bit red from crying earlier.

"Stella please talk to me." begged Brandon.

"I have nothing to say to you." hissed Stella.

That left Brandon really confused. Before he could say anymore, Mr. Smith started talking again.

"Okay I want the taller partner to hold the sword like this," he demonstrated with his own sword, "and slowly charge at your partner."

Brandon, coming from Red Fountain, was no stranger to swords and weapons. He did every exercise Smith planned with ease. He was so familiar with swords he knew he wouldn't have a chance at hurting Stella.

Stella was having the worst day ever. First she finds out her crush thinks she's ugly and that she means nothing to him, and now, he's attacking her with a sword!

Mr. Smith yelled out more moves and tactics for them to try. Mr. Smith looked quizzically at Brandon and Stella. Usually they would be competitive and have fun through all of the grueling exercises, but today, Stella wasn't even putting up a fight.

"Now disarm your opponent!" yelled Mr. Smith.

With that, Brandon easily swooped his sword under Stella's and flicked. Stella's sword flew out of her hands and embedded in the dirt behind her. He then did some flamboyant swishes with the sword hoping to make her laugh. He pointed it at her and said, "En Garde!" He grinned at her, hoping to hear her laugh and joke around with him.

Stella, who had been holding in tears for the past hour couldn't take it anymore.

_He's smiling at me like he actually cares. What a fake! _thought Stella.

Tears started spilling out of her eyes, and she couldn't control it.

Brandon's smile immediately dropped, replaced with a look of concern. He dropped his sword and started walking towards her.

Stella held up a hand signaling for him to stop. She then ran out of the field.

She heard Brandon calling after her, so she ran faster. She couldn't see that well through her tears so she ended up tripping and falling. Stella didn't bother to get up. She crawled over to the side of the hallway and wept. She barely heard Brandon approach and crouch down next to her.

She felt his arm reach out to her to give her a comforting hug, and she immediately shot up and stood straight.

Brandon stood up slowly.

"Stell, wh—" he was cut off by Stella.

"Please, just leave me alone." said Stella, her words barely a whisper.

She then turned around and got out of there as quickly as she could, leaving behind a very confused and heavyhearted Brandon standing alone in the hallway.


	7. Truth's Unraveled

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.

* * *

Brandon tried everything he could think of, other than breaking down Stella's door, to get a hold of her. He hassled other people, knocked on her door, and waited outside for her countless times. Progress was nonexistent.

He would never forget the look on her face when she told him to leave her alone. She looked completely distraught and self-conscious.

_What happened?_ he had thought.

Stella had grown to become Brandon's really close friend, if not his best friend. She made him laugh, and she cheered him up if he was upset about something.

Brandon smiled. He remembered when she cheered him up after he had a bad football practice.

**Flashback**

Stella knocked on his door. There was no reply. She sighed.

_Maybe he's not in. I hadn't called to tell him I was coming_ she thought.

She was about to leave when the door opened. There stood Brandon with wet hair and shorts on. He had a towel in his hand, and he was rubbing it on his hair.

"Hey Stell. I just got back from practice." he said glumly.

"Oh cool! How was it?" asked Stella, sitting on his bed. She could not help notice his muscles because he was shirtless.

"I don't want to talk about it." groaned Brandon. He walked over to Stella and collapsed on the bed, narrowly missing her by a few inches.

His weight made the bed bounce, startling Stella. She looked at him.

_He looks really down._ she thought. _Kind of figures though. The National's game is tomorrow. That must be a lot of pressure._

"C'mon. I know you'll feel better once you talk about it." she said.

Brandon sighed and slowly sat up. He then recounted the awful practice he had and how much pressure he had to deal with because the big game was tomorrow. He fumbled and threw cruddy throws. He left out the part of him messing up because all he could think about was Stella.

He stared at her. Over the past few weeks he was on Earth, Brandon had a couple of fun times with other girls. However, none of them turned into serious relationships. They were strictly for fun. Brandon didn't think much of it because he already knew he was some sort of ladies' man. Plus, he hadn't really gotten to know Stella before. He was caught up in his more immediate group of friends. He thought back, no girl he hooked up with was interested in his life other than the part where he was hooking up with them. Stella actually cared about him.

"Hey don't worry. We're all meant to make mistakes. That's how we learn and get better." assured Stella, putting a hand on his shoulder.

She knew she shouldn't get too close to Brandon, but she couldn't help it. A part of her craved to have a connection with Brandon, and she couldn't tame her cravings.

Brandon relaxed a little bit when he felt Stella's hand on his shoulder. Oh how he wanted to hold her.

"Yeah. Thanks." said Brandon.

"The way I see it is like this; you messed up today to show you what not to do during tomorrow's game." said Stella. "Forget about your nerves. Focus on what's at hand, that is, the game."

Brandon thought about it. _That makes sense. _

"Thanks Stell. You always know what to say." said Brandon smiling.

Stella loved to see him smile. She also loved to make him laugh because first of all, it allowed her natural charismatic personality to shine through, and secondly, she loved seeing Brandon happy.

"So when you kick ass out there on the field tomorrow, don't get distracted by the crazy girl screaming in the bleachers. Also, don't throw the ball at her to shut her up." said Stella, gesturing to herself.

It worked. Brandon burst out laughing at the picture of Stella going crazy in the bleachers and getting shut up by a football in her mouth.

Stella smiled. _Mission accomplished _she thought.

"You're the best Stell." said Brandon, giving her a hug.

Stella gladly returned the hug. Feeling his strong arms around her gave her a sense of security and comfort.

The same goes for Brandon. When he had Stella in his arms, he felt whole. He felt happy and complete.

Stella pulled away too soon for Brandon's liking. He fidgeted. He had a question to ask her, but he didn't know how to start.

"So you know the National's game is tomorrow right?" asked Brandon.

Stella nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"…and the tradition is for the players to give their sports jacket to a girl right?" continued Brandon.

"Yeah. Oooh who are you going to give it to?" asked Stella. She felt sad and jealous that Brandon was talking to her about some other girl, but she tried to not let it show. She wanted to be supportive.

"Well I was going to ask you." said Brandon. He glanced at her nervously, awaiting her reaction and response.

Stella gasped. _Me? Out of every girl in the school, he chooses me?_

"Me? But why? I hope you know that I'm not the most liked or the most popular person in this school." said Stella.

Brandon frowned.

"What do you mean why you? You're amazing. Why shouldn't I ask you to have my jacket?" said Brandon.

"Well, I figured you'd have some other girl in mind." said Stella.

_But you're the only one who I have feelings for _thought Brandon. Brandon then realized that in two short weeks, he would be leaving back to Magix. He would be leaving Stella. He then decided to not make things too personal.

"Nope. You're my friend, and I really hope you'll say yes and wear it." said Brandon.

"Oh alright." said Stella grinning. "But only because you asked so nicely."

Inside, Stella's heart almost leapt out of her chest. She was elated, but she tried not to show it. However, she was a little disappointed when he only referred to her as a friend.

_Oh well. You can't have everything._ thought Stella. As long as she got to be in Brandon's life some way or the other, she'll take it.

Brandon got up and went to his closet. He shortly returned with his varsity football jacket.

"Thank you." said Stella, accepting the jacket with a smile on her face.

He smiled at her, feeling very happy that she'll be the girl wearing his jacket.

**End of Flashback**

Brandon smiled. What Stella had said was true. The day after he talked with Stella in his room, they had their National's game. Brandon focused on what he should do and he didn't stress on whether he'd be good or not. He didn't let nerves get in the way. It all paid off in the end because they won! He remembered Stella beaming at him from where she stood in the bleachers, still wearing his jacket. He had waved to her and smiled, much to the dismay of the rest of the female's present at the moment.

Brandon walked to Stella's dorm again and tried to reach out to her.

"Stell, I know you're in there. Please open up." he said while knocking on the door.

He thought he heard some movement, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

_Finally!_ he thought.

He heard the footsteps get louder when he saw a slip of paper being slid under the door.

He picked it up and read it. It said: **Stella's not here**

Brandon sighed.

"Come on Stell. Talk to me." he begged. "I know you're in there."

He then leaned against the door and slid down.

"Fine then. You're making me do this. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." yelled Brandon to make sure Stella would hear him. He got curious glances from people in the hallways heading to class, but he didn't care.

Stella was on the other side of the door in the same position. If the door had not been separating them, they would be sitting back to back.

She had Brandon's football jacket in her lap. She wasn't cold or anything, but she just wanted to have it with her. She couldn't get the words Brandon had said out of her head. He said he didn't care about her. He said she was nothing to him.

_I thought he at least thought of me as a friend_ thought Stella sadly.

They sat like that for a few minutes, sitting back to back, separated by a thin, wooden door.

She glanced behind her at the door.

_No way he's going to stay there all day_ she thought. _Why's he here anyway? I thought he could care less about me._

The bell rang, breaking her out of her trance.

_Damn! How am I going to get past him? _she thought.

She then decided to open the door and ignore him. She knew she wouldn't be able to outrun him, so she would just ignore him.

She got up, gathered her books, and with one deep breath, she opened the door.

Brandon fell backwards when the door opened. Caught off guard, he looked up to see Stella walking away.

He immediately got up and followed her.

"Stell! Wait up!" he called. He caught up to her and tried to get her attention but failed.

They had reached the quad, which was surprisingly empty.

_I must be late. I'd better hurry up. _thought Stella, glancing at the empty quad. She was about to quicken her pace when she felt something catch her wrist and jerk her back. She looked at her wrist to find that Brandon had grabbed a hold of her.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Look I want to know what's the matter! You're obviously upset about something, and I hate seeing you like this. Talk to me." begged Brandon.

"I have nothing to say to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class." said Stella.

She tried to pull out of his grip, but his grasp was too strong.

"Please! I'm just trying to help. I care about you, and I want to make you feel better." said Brandon.

That did it. She whipped around and looked Brandon right in the eyes.

Brandon let go of her, startled.

"You care about me?" yelled Stella. "Last time I checked, I meant nothing to you. I'm obviously not even good enough to be your friend, so just leave me alone!"

Understanding washed over Brandon.

_Crap! She heard that? No wonder she's upset. Man, I'm such an asshole! _he thought. _I'm going to kill the guys for making me say that when I get back to Red Fountain._

"No you've misunderstood." said Brandon.

"No I didn't _ misunderstand_." she mocked. "I heard you loud and clear. Leave me alone, and go hang out with those other girls you would rather be with." cried Stella.

"No, I just said that to get my friend's off my back. Listen, it'll all make sense when I explain everything to you. Let me explain, but it may shock you." said Brandon.

Stella was confused. She waited for him to go on.

_It's not or never_ thought Brandon as he prepared to tell her the truth. The whole truth. Where he came from, who he was, _what_ he was...

"Okay, so I'm not really from this rea—" Brandon was cut off by the windows shattering around them, covering them in broken glass.

He immediately held Stella tight, shielding her from the glass fragments.

"What's happening?" yelled Stella, her face buried in Brandon's chest.

"I don't know!" replied Brandon, yelling over the sounds of breaking glass.

Then, Stella was soon pulled away from him into a vortex that appeared out of nowhere.

"Stella!" screamed Brandon. He held on tight to her arms, hoping to save her.

"Don't let go!" yelled Stella.

Brandon could see the fear in her eyes.

"I won't!" he promised. He tightened his grip on her arms.

However, that wasn't enough. The vortex was too strong. It lifted Brandon off of his feet, sending him into the vortex along with Stella.

The last thing Brandon saw and felt was Stella's face and the feel of her hand in his. Then everything went black.

* * *

Brandon woke up with a groan. He was lying on his back, which ached. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in some sort of forest. He sat up, wincing slightly, and he realized he was in his specialist uniform.

_What the hell? How did this happen? What's Stella going to think when she sees thi—STELLA! _thought Brandon.

He frantically looked around him, searching for Stella. He found her a few feet away from him, still unconscious.

"Stella!" he gasped. He quickly made his way over to her.

"C'mon, c'mon, come on Stell! Don't quit on me!" he begged.

_This is all my fault. That vortex was definitely magical, and now I've dragged her into this mess! What have I done? _thought Brandon.

He continued to try and wake Stella up.

* * *

_What's going on?_ thought Stella.

He tried to open her eyes, but her lids were too heavy. She tried to move her arms or her legs, but every limb felt like it weighed a thousand pounds.

She heard a familiar voice calling to her. It sounded muffled at first, the it got clearer and louder.

"Stell, please wake up."

_Brandon!_ thought Stella.

She then tried with all her might to wake up.

* * *

Brandon was still trying to wake her up. He had checked her earlier, and he was relieved when he heard and felt a heartbeat.

_Now I just have to wait for her to wake up._ he thought.

He evaluated his surroundings, trying to get some clues as to where they were and how to get out of here.

So far, nothing seemed familiar. He was debating on whether to go and gather firewood or stay with Stella until she woke up when Stella's quiet groans caught his attention.

Stella slowly opened her eyes. She saw many trees around her.

_Where am I? Where did that vortex…the vortex! Great now I have dragged Brandon into this magical mess. What is he going to think of me if he finds out I'm a fairy from a different realm? How am I going to explain all of this to him?_

"Stell?" said Brandon, snapping Stella out of her thoughts.

Stella stood up and was about to reply when she suddenly felt very weak. She slumped down onto the ground.

"Stella!" cried Brandon. He rushed over to her when she held up a hand to signal for him to stop.

Stella knew that feeling all too well. That one week where she was punished with the rest of the girls for sneaking off to Cloud Tower, they all had their powers taken away from them.

_No! My powers!_ thought Stella. _Please no!_

Her head was still down. She looked at her hands trying to create a small ball of energy. Nothing happened.

_Wait if I have no powers, then that means my illusion charm is gone _she thought. _Just my luck._

She slowly lifted her head.

Brandon gasped. He couldn't help it. Stella looked absolutely radiant. Her hair had smoothed out and grew down to her waist. A golden sheen was given off by her hair when it was in the sunlight. Her skin was flawless and her eyes brilliant. She was glowing with beauty.

Brandon had thought she was beautiful before, but this just took the cake. Not only was Brandon surprised by her change of appearance, but he finally realized where he recognized her. Sky had shown him an Alfea class picture because it contained the girls Sky and the other guys were going to ask out. This was before Brandon went on the exchange program. When Brandon saw the picture, a blonde fairy stood out to him.

_It's her_ he thought. _She's a fairy._

At the same time, Stella was also shocked by Brandon. She was all too familiar with the blue and white Red Fountain uniform complete with a cape, and she was stunned to see Brandon wearing one.

They looked at each other uneasily.

"So I take it your from Red Fountain?" said Stella. It was more of a statement than a question.

All Brandon could do was nod and smile sheepishly.

"And you're a fairy from Alfea." said Brandon.

Stella nodded.

Brandon whistled. "We definitely have our fair share of secrets."


	8. The Set Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.

* * *

Stella didn't know how to react. She just stood there, still as a statue.

_He's from Magix? All this time, and I didn't even realize!_ thought Stella.

Brandon was just as shocked. He was also worried about how Stella would handle the situation.

_She's not moving. Is she going into shock? Should I go and help her? AHH what should I do? _Brandon was frantic.

"Stella, please let me explain." pleaded Brandon, breaking the silence.

Brandon's voice interrupted Stella's numerous thoughts.

"Okay." answered Stella tentatively.

Brandon took a deep breath and started.

"I was sent to Earth as a transfer student for my Earth Studies class. Saladin told me to get as involved as possible, so I joined some teams, made some friends, and all that. Saladin told me this was an individual test, so I wasn't expecting anyone else from Magix to be at that school with me, much less the freaking Princess of Solaria." he gestured at Stella. "I was to be in that school for one semester. I wasn't expecting to like anyone there. I thought I would only have a few random flings because I knew I couldn't hold a real relationship with someone on Earth who doesn't know who I really am."

Brandon glanced at Stella to see her expression. Her expression remained impassive and inscrutable.

Brandon gulped and continued.

"I wasn't expecting to like you—no offense!" Brandon added quickly when he saw Stella's expression slip.

"Let me explain. You were always blending into the background, like you were trying to attract the least amount of attention possible. You barely spoke, and you were always hiding behind those glasses." Brandon chuckled, remembering what Stella looked like and how clumsy she was when she wore them. "Since we were paired up in a few of our classes, we actually got a chance to talk to each other, and I knew it wasn't going to be easy, since we basically beat each other up the first day of fight class. But when we started talking, you seemed to come out of your shell.

"At first, I talked to you because you were my partner, but I also wanted you to be more confident in the future after I left. I then realized that I didn't want to stop talking to you. Then, when we got closer, I really saw your personality and your beauty. I saw _you_. I got scared when I realized how deep I was getting with you since I thought you were from Earth. Even my friends sensed it. They also sensed the danger of me staying close to you. What you heard the other day was me trying to convince the guys as well as myself that I didn't care for you. It didn't work so well on me or the guys, but it worked too well on you. Hell, you weren't even supposed to hear it!" said Brandon, throwing up his arms in frustration. "So that's what you heard. Some stupid words I truly regret saying to get the guys off my back. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."

All Stella could do was stare.

"Stell. Say something. Please." begged Brandon.

"I-I don't know what to say." managed Stella.

_He likes me?_ she thought.

"Start by telling me why you were on Earth." said Brandon.

Stella nodded and started.

"I was also on Earth for an individual test. It was a requirement to graduate Faragonda sent me to the Academy to experience life from a non-magical point of view to understand the balances of power. In short, it was to prevent fairies from getting too power hungry and pig-headed."

Brandon smiled and chuckled, remembering past relationships he broke off due to the girl thinking she was better than everyone else.

Stella looked at him. He waved his hand, indicating it was nothing important and gestured for her to continue.

Stella continued. "Faragonda also told me to keep out of the spotlight as much as possible, hence the illusion. Sadly, I did the spell a little too well. Instead of fading into the background, I was tormented, picked on, and the school freak. So much for blending in." she sighed.

"Hey, you weren't a freak. You were the normal one out of a school of shallow idiots." comforted Brandon.

"Are you kidding me? I mean, I agree with the school full of jerks and idiots, but please! The high point of my day was when I was stuck inside a locker because at least in there, nobody was staring at me or taunting me." cried Stella. Tears built up in her eyes as she relived her bullied days.

She soon felt strong arms wrapping around her and holding her tightly. She relaxed and allowed her head to rest on Brandon's chest.

"So talking to me wasn't the high point of your day?" joked Brandon.

Stella laughed and playfully hit his chest. Brandon chuckled, glad to have been forgiven and happy about holding Stella. He wiped the tears from her eyes and held her close.

They stayed enveloped in each other's arms when a voice thundered over them, chilling them to their bones.

"How touching." the voice sneered. "Wow Brandon, you go through sluts pretty quickly."

"Hey!" shouted Brandon, glancing around, trying to find the source of the voice, while still holding Stella tightly in his arms.

"Who are you?" yelled Stella.

"That's for us to know and for you to die when you find out." said a different voice.

"Let's just say we're people who you've both wronged dearly" hissed the first voice. It sounded more feminine than the second voice.

"What did we do to you?" asked Brandon.

"Don't even bother trying to find answers. You won't be getting any. However, I will say this. You two better watch your backs." threatened the girl voice.

"Yeah. Who knows what dangers lay in this forest? You know? Maybe some snakes here, some insects there. Hm, what else? Oh I know. Some crazy ex's and jealous freaks who wish nothing more than the suffering and inevitable death of you two." said the masculine voice.

"What?" shrieked Stella. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah! What are you two playing at?" yelled Brandon.

"This is no game. This is real life, and in this life, nothing pleases us more than watching you two suffer." said girl.

"Oh and about your powers." said the male voice. "We control that too."

"What?" yelled Stella. She was now extremely worried.

"We can control whether or not you get your powers." explained the female. "You will only have your powers, if we allow it."

"Take care." sneered the male.

With that, the voices disappeared, leaving Brandon and Stella confused and vulnerable.

_People who we've wronged in the past. People who we've wronged with the past. Who are they? _thought Brandon over and over again.

"What terrible things could we have done to anger some people so much?" asked Stella.

She suddenly gasped and her eyes widened.

"What?" Brandon asked, concern filling his chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I can name quite a few people who have grudges against me." said Stella, fear gripping her. "But that can't be right. They're either in the Omega dimension or in Light Haven."

_Oh god please don't let it be the Trix or Baltor. And PLEASE don't let it be Cassandra!_ thought Stella. She remembered all too well when she foiled Cassandra's plot to take over Solaria.

While Stella was lost in her thoughts, Brandon wracked his brain to see what the voice meant about his enemies.

_I'm a nice person, maybe a little bit of a flirt but—Wait! Oh no, this is going to be bad…_thought Brandon.

"They better not have. How would they? Is that even possible?" said Brandon, talking to no one in particular.

"What is it?" asked Stella.

"I think all of my ex-girlfriends are here, and they might be here to kill us." said Brandon.

Stella laughed. "Please! How many ex-girlfriends could you have? They're probably no threat to us." She kept laughing until she saw the seriousness on Brandon's face.

"How many?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Twenty…" started Brandon.

Stella groaned.

"At least." finished Brandon.

Stella's eyes widened. "At least twenty ex-girlfriends? I mean, I knew you were a player, and I've only known you for a month but at least twenty? What's the matter with you?"

"I never had a serious relationship before! They were all flings and hookups. How would I know they took it so seriously?" said Brandon, trying to defend himself.

"Of course they would take it seriously!" yelled Stella. "By the way, you passing them off as nothing makes me really afraid of what they'll do when they see you."

"And what about you?" retorted Brandon. "I've heard about the infamous Princess of Solaria, making her way around Red Fountain."

Stella was speechless.

Brandon smirked, knowing he was right.

"But that's different. They knew it was just a hook-up and nothing more. You led those poor girls on and broke their hearts."

Now Brandon was at a loss of words.

"Wow. I'm an…" started Brandon.

Stella waited for him to continue.

"asshole." finished Brandon.

"Yeah you are and don't you forget it." said Stella while playfully patting him on the cheek.

All of a sudden, they heard rustling noises around them. Stella froze, and Brandon stood in front of her and kept her close.

One by one, girls with blood lust expressions appeared, surrounding them. Brandon automatically gripped in his pocket, pleased when he felt the hilt of his broadsword.

_Big mistake_ he thought as he activated his phantom sword. A giant green sword appeared at the end of the handle.

"Um, what about me?" asked Stella, waving her arms. "What do I have to defend myself?"

"Um…" Brandon felt around his pocket and he felt his dagger. "Here."

He handed the knife to Stella. "Be careful."

She nodded. "You too."

The girls attacked, screaming bloody murder.

"You make me a wreck!"

"You ruined me!"

"I don't get dumped!" the girls screamed, thrashing their swords wildly.

Brandon was busy fighting a gang of at least seven ex-girlfriends and jealous freaks, and Stella was busy fighting off about three girls.

"Ladies'! Can we please talk about this?" asked Brandon, avoiding swinging swords.

"No!" they growled.

"Hey, I don't recognize some of you." he said.

"That's because we didn't date you." they said.

"Then why the hell are you attacking me?" asked Brandon, blocking a blow to his chest.

"Because it's obvious you like Stella, and we hate that she gets everything!" one girl screamed.

"What did she ever do to you?" asked Brandon. He attached his sword to his belt for a second before tackling two girls at once, sending them flying into the forest.

"She just annoys me! She goes around thinking just because she acts all friendly she can be everyone's friend." the girl said.

"I don't get it. Do you want to be her friend?" asked Brandon, trying to keep the girl talking and not attacking.

The girl was at a loss for words.

Brandon took the opportunity to tackle her and a few other girls.

A few yards away, Stella was immersed in her own battles.

"What did I do to you?" screamed Stella, avoiding sword swings.

"Well, aside from the fact that you have everything in the world and are Miss. Freaking Perfect, EVERYTHING!" screamed a girl.

It clicked.

_That's what he meant by jealous freaks. Oh man, if he put every person who's jealous of me, we're in big trouble. _thought Stella, avoiding a sword by a mere centimeter.

The fight carried on until Stella was exhausted. She wasn't used to this much fighting. Fight class always had a limit, and back at Alfea, she had her powers.

_I can't go on like this._ thought Stella.

She glanced over at Brandon. He was still going strong. He was fighting off at least ten girls now.

Stella focused back to her own battle when she heard the sound of a sword swishing through the air. She and her attackers had drifted away from the main area, into a denser part of the woods.

"So what about you?" asked Stella, gesturing at another girl. "What did I do to you?"

"Brandon broke my heart to be with someone else. If you're that someone else, I swear I will stop at nothing until you're killed."

"Yeesh. Harsh." said Stella. "But let's be real here girls! Are you all angry enough to kill? I didn't intentionally do anything to you guys. Did I mean to hurt you? Do I have any control over what Brandon does? No, I don't!"

"It doesn't matter because we were promised everything our hearts' desired if we kill you two and make you two suffer." said one girl.

"Wha-who's is running this whole thing?" asked Stella, trying to get some answers.

"We're not telling you." said a girl, swinging her sword violently.

Stella blocked the blow and managed to slash the girl on the arm with her dagger. But because her attention was to one girl, she didn't manage to block the sword that pierced her side and her abdomen.

Stella held back a scream. She knew if she screamed, Brandon would hear and get distracted.

"You bitch." she said while wiping blood off her face. Stella threw the dagger, and it found its target. It lodged in the girl's heart. The other girls glared at Stella.

"Bring it." said Stella, ignoring the pain. She was running on pure adrenaline at the moment. It hadn't even registered to her that she was stabbed. Aside from the blood soaking through her shirt, she wouldn't even have realized she was stabbed, save the initial shock.

Then she realized she had lost her only weapon. She felt around her body, trying to see if she had any hidden weapons on her. She didn't find any. She looked at her surroundings.

Suddenly, as if all of the attackers were linked, they stopped fighting.

"What the hell?" said Brandon, as he prepared to block a blow that wouldn't come.

Together, all of the girls bolted out of there, heading to an unknown location.

_What just happened?_ thought Stella.

"I assume you're wondering why your attackers left." said the male.

"Plain and simple. This is not the only time you will be attacked. You two will suffer for what you both have done to us. Mark our words." said the female.

The voices faded away.

Brandon looked around him searching for Stella.

_Where is she? _he thought. Fear gripped his body when he wondered if she got hurt.

"Stella?" he called frantically. "Stell! Where are you?"

Stella was inspecting her wound when she heard his call. It was pretty bad. There was a deep gash along the upper right side of her stomach, stretching to her lower right abdomen, and it was bleeding profusely. She quickly took off her sweater and wrapped it tightly around the wound. She then pulled down her top, covering the bandaged wound and tried to keep a calm and painless composure.

_We have enough troubles as it is. Me getting hurt will only make it worse. _she thought.

She put on a brave face and walked out to the clearing to meet up with Brandon.


	9. Close Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.

* * *

Brandon immediately relaxed and let out a breath of relief when he saw Stella make her way out of the trees and into the clearing. His relief quickly turned to horror when he saw the amount of blood on her.

"Stell!" he cried as he ran up to her. "Are you okay? Where are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. It's not my blood." lied Stella.

Brandon closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Thank god." he said. He then hugged her tightly, glad she was okay.

His hug made her wound protested in pain. Stella's fists were clenched so tightly her knuckles were white. Any tighter and she was sure they would break. It was all she could do to keep her from screaming in agony and pain.

Brandon had felt her stiffen when he hugged her. He pulled back, and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"You're not fine. What happened?" he asked.

"It's just shock that's all." said Stella.

Brandon raised an eyebrow.

"No Stell, that's not all." he said.

Before he could say anymore, Stella got out of his grasp and walked away.

"Come on. We still have to find food and shelter, and it's getting dark. Let's go." said Stella, struggling to walk normally. The pain was really getting to her, but she shook it off.

She knew she couldn't fool Brandon for long, but she tried her hardest. She tried not to get too close to him, fearing he'll see the light sheen of sweat covering her or hear the shallow breaths she was taking to ease the pain. She always either kept ten feet in front of him or ten feet behind him. Whenever he would approach her, she would walk away, seemingly looking for something.

Later on, as day turned into night, Stella was always at least ten feet behind Brandon. She no longer had the energy or the strength to even catch up with Brandon much less be ahead of him.

They had found a small cave big enough for both of them to sleep in. Brandon and Stella had gathered firewood, and now Brandon was lighting the fire.

Stella had excused herself. Once she knew she was a safe distance from Brandon, she took off her shirt and inspected her wound. To her dismay, it was showing no signs of improvement. It just seemed to get gradually worse. Not only that, but the blood stained her favorite bra. The sweater she used to wrap around her was soaked with blood. Slowly, she untied it and unwound her sweater. Let's just say it hurt like hell.

Stella scrunched up her face in pain as she slowly peeled her sweater off of her wound. Her breaths became raggedy and awfully loud.

_Damnit! I had to go and get stabbed. I'm such an idiot. If I show Brandon this, he's going to think I'm the most useless person in the world and that I'm a burden. _thought Stella.

She then used the water she brought with her to clean the wound. This time, Stella couldn't hold it in anymore. A groan of agony escaped her lips.

_Shit! I hope that wasn't too loud. _she thought.

As she finished cleaning her wound, she could see the cut more clearly. You know how sometimes things look worse when it just happens and the blood worsens the situation? This wasn't one of those times.

Stella's insides turned when she looked at the stab. The cut was extremely deep and long. The blood refused to completely clot, so it kept bleeding. Stella was extremely pale and weak from the lack of blood.

She sighed. _This is going to be a long __night. Let's hope I get my powers back soon so I can heal myself._

That was the plan. Hold off long enough until Stella hopefully gets her powers back. When or if she does, she'll heal herself using her fairy dust.

Stella turned the sweater to the other side with the less blood on it and retied it super tight. She then put her shirt back on and walked back to the cave.

Brandon heard her approaching and turned to her smiling. "Hey." He immediately looked concerned when he saw her expression.

"What's the matter? It looks like you just saw a ghost." he asked.

Stella chuckled. _If only_

"Yeah something like that." said Stella.

Brandon frowned. He was about to press more on the matter, but Stella's expression made it clear that she didn't want to talk anymore.

She tried her best to walk normal. She couldn't help but grimace when she sat down.

Brandon looked at her, his expression alarmed.

"It's dirty here." she lied.

Brandon rolled his eyes and laughed. "Of all the things you're unhappy about. You complain that it's dirty in the _forest_."

Stella just laughed along nervously.

They sat like that for a while, not really talking. Just enjoying each other's company. Neither of them felt pressured to strike up a conversation.

That night, Brandon slept like a log. Stella had never been more uncomfortable in her life. She was freezing, but she didn't dare go near Brandon for warmth. Stella waited for Brandon to chose a spot, then she went far away from him and turned away from him, so he wouldn't see her face grimacing in pain.

Brandon was hoping he would get closer to Stella tonight, but it seemed like that wasn't going to be the case. He was disappointed when she chose to sleep apart from him.

_How can I get through to her? I know something's bothering her. But what? She was acting really strange today. _he pondered. Soon he fell asleep to those thoughts and inquisitions.

Stella barely got a wink of sleep. The pain was almost unbearable. Every breath caused a whole new wave of pain to hit her, and just thinking about how deep the cut was made Stella light headed.

Stella finally managed to truly fall asleep at around five in the morning, exhaustion winning over pain. She got about three hours of restless sleep before she turned to her side subconsciously. She cried out in pain. Her eyes flew open, and she immediately clutched her side.

Brandon woke with a start. By the time he was fully coherent, Stella had already masked her pain and played it off.

"What happened?" he asked, alert.

"That was your wakeup call sleepy head." teased Stella.

Brandon groaned and rolled his eyes. "Of all the ways you could have woken me up, you scream. You made it seem like you were dying or like we were getting attacked."

Brandon got up and stretched. "Well I'm going to go to the river and freshen up. Want me to wash the blood off your shirt?" he asked.

"No!" said Stella too quickly.

_She must still be shy around me_ thought Brandon.

"I mean, I can do it myself when you're done." she said.

"Okay. I'll be right back." said Brandon. He then walked over to the river.

Stella waited until she no longer heard Brandon's footsteps.

_That was close_ she thought. She cursed her luck. _Who's doing this? What did I do?_

Stella then got took out what little food they had managed to come by the other day and started preparing breakfast, which wasn't an easy considering the fact that she have a foot long gash in her side.

Breathless and light-headed, Stella put down the food on makeshift plates and sat down.

_I better get my powers back quick. I don't know how much longer I can take._ she thought. She then frowned. _I'm so pessimistic. Of course I won't last long if I keep thinking like this. I'm going to make it._

Stella was then alerted when she heard rustling leaves. She exhaled a sigh of relief when she was Brandon walk over to her, looking significantly cleaner. He was shirtless since he washed his shirt. He laid his shirt under a patch of sun to dry.

Stella got up carefully.

"Hey you done?" she asked.

"Yeah. River's all yours." smiled Brandon. He then caught sight of the food. "What's all this?"

"Oh when you were at the river, I made some breakfast." explained Stella.

Brandon was touched. "Thanks Stella." he said gratefully.

"You eat first. I'll be right back." said Stella.

Without waiting for a response from Brandon, Stella turned and walked away as quickly as she could.

She approached the river and stripped, wincing with even the slightest movement. She bathed and savored the clean water. No matter where it was, it still felt nice to "shower". She cleansed herself thoroughly and tried to clean her wound as best as she could. She wrung out her sweater and once again, wound it tightly around her cut. She then dawned her still wet shirt and walked back to where they set up camp.

Brandon looked at her wet attire and raised his eyebrows.

Stella couldn't help but blush. His shirtlessness also contributed to her nervousness. She rolled her eyes at him while he smirked.

"How long do you think we're going to be here?" Stella asked as she sat down.

"I don't know." answered Brandon. "We have to find a way to contact people back at school. Do you have your phone on you?"

"No." replied Stella, sadly.

_The one time I don't bring my phone!_ cursed Stella.

Brandon sighed. He had his phone in his bag, but his bag was somewhere in the quad at the Academy. He put his face in his hands and groaned.

"I'm sorry! It just wasn't my priority to grab at the time." defended Stella.

"What? No I didn't mean it like that. I'm just frustrated at our entire situation." explained Brandon. He walked over to Stella and sat down next to her.

She shifted uncomfortably. He noticed, but he decided not to push it.

"I'm sorry." said Stella.

"No, I already told you. I wasn't frustrated at you." said Brandon.

"Not for that." said Stella.

"Then what?" asked Brandon.

"I got you into this mess. It was me you were saving from the vortex. If you had just let go, you wouldn't be here right now." explained Stella.

Brandon was shocked. "You think I regret saving you?" he asked.

"If it weren't for me, you'd be back at Red Fountain right now, laughing with your friends, going back to your girlfriend." said Stella.

"First of all, I don't have a girlfriend." stated Brandon. "and secondly, I'd be damned if I didn't try and save you."

Stella didn't answer.

"Besides, who knows if the vortex would have stopped with you?" said Brandon.

"You could have run away and grabbed hold of something sturdy." said Stella.

Brandon groaned. "Stell. Listen to me. I _wanted _to try and help you. I couldn't let anything happen to you."

_Just tell her how you feel idiot! _thought Brandon. _Tell her you like her!_

Stella sighed. "Thanks. I really just needed to talk." she smiled at him and slowly got up.

Brandon immediately followed her.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Well, since we don't know how long we're going to be here for, let's go find some food and stock up on water." said Stella.

"Alright." said Brandon, and off they trudged deeper into the forest.

_Way to go! You just missed your chance!_ cursed Brandon.

Not long after they started walking, Stella started lagging behind.

She felt fatigued, pain, and dizzy.

"C'mon Stell." said Brandon, a few yards in front of her. "We're almost to the berry bush I saw the other day."

"O—kay." managed Stella between pants and gritting her teeth. The pain was unbearable. Her side and abdomen was screaming in protest. She was frantically grasping hold for consciousness.

_Is this the end?_ she thought.

Brandon looked behind him to find Stella pretty far away, supporting herself on her knees.

"Stell! You okay?" he asked. He stopped and turned around.

"Yeah, just out of shape." laughed Stella. She regretted laughing as she hissed in pain. Her knees then buckled, and she slumped down on the ground.

"Stella!" Brandon frantically called as he ran up to her.

She held up a hand to signal for him to stop, but he ignored it and was at her side in an instant.

"You know how… I said it wasn't… it wasn't my blood on me the other… day?" Stella said through her teeth

"Yeah." answered Brandon, dreading the answer he already placed together.

"Well, I lied. It was…it…it was my blood." confessed Stella.

She then lifted her shirt and unwound her sweater, wincing in pain.

Brandon's eyes widened in horror. His eyes gazed at her body and rested on the side of her stomach. There was a long, deep gash that started from the side of her right breast to her lower right abdomen, next to her belly button.

"Aw Stell!" managed Brandon as he quickly rushed to her side. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I didn't want to be…a burden. I was…I was waiting for my…my magic to come back." panted Stella.

"Who knows how long that will take!" yelled Brandon. He was frantic. Undoing the wrapping around the wound had reopened it. Blood was now flowing freely down her stomach and dripping on the ground.

Brandon took off his shirt and ripped it. He then tied it securely around Stella's wound.

"Let's get you back to the campsite." he said. He carefully picked up Stella bridal style and walked her back to camp.

He laid her down and felt his heart heave when he saw Stella grimace in pain.

"You're no burden." he told her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

She couldn't stay conscious anymore and slipped away.

Brandon sighed. _Did I make her feel like that? Did I act in a way that made her seem a burden to me?_

He then ripped what was left of his shirt and created a padded cloth. He then dampened it and rested it on Stella's forehead.

Brandon then stroke her face and her hair.

_Please get better Stell. I don't know what I'd do without you_ he thought.

As Brandon sat next to her and watched over her, he remembered a time when things were different; When they were both happy and carefree.

* * *

**Flashback**

Stella was gazing at the ocean, and she was standing on the sand. The sun was shining, and there was not a cloud in sight.

Brandon was staring at her in awe when an idea came to him.

Brandon grinned, and ignoring Mitzi and other girls' desperate attempts for attention, he snuck up on Stella, walking as quietly as he could.

Stella was deep in thought when she felt Brandon sweep her off her feet.

"Wha—Hey! Put me down!" she laughed.

"Magic word!" said Brandon, swinging her in his arms.

"PLEASEEE!" yelled Stella.

"Nope sorry. That's not it." smiled Brandon as he edged closer to the edge of the water.

"What? What's the word?" asked Stella, laughing.

"Not telling you." grinned Brandon.

"What? No fair!" said Stella.

"One last chance. What's the magic word?" asked Brandon. He was knee deep in the ocean already, ready to toss Stella into the water.

"Wait! Give me a second here. Hm…what word would Brandon think is important?" mused Stella.

"I'll give you a hint." Brandon said. He easily carried her weight with one arm while he beckoned her closer to him.

"It's…" he started.

Stella waited.

"Nothing!" and with that, he threw her into the water.

"Ahh!" screamed Stella. When she came back up, however, she was laughing.

"You jerk!" she screamed, splashing him with water.

Brandon was laughing hysterically. He then dove into the water after her and went underwater.

Stella waited for him to come back up, but when he didn't, she got worried.

"Brandon?" she called.

She then felt arms grab her legs and pull her underwater.

She gasped as she came back up to the surface.

Brandon emerged right next to her, laughing.

She splashed him and pushed his head under the water.

Brandon came back up and shook his head dramatically, sending water flying everywhere.

Other people were staring, but they didn't care. They were with each other, so nothing in the world mattered to them.

They caught their breath.

Brandon couldn't help but marvel in her beauty. Her honey-golden eyes, her soft, supple skin, the way her chest rose as she caught her breath; everything about her attracted Brandon.

**End Flashback**

* * *

A spark flying out of the fire broke Brandon out of his reverie.

He looked over at her and tried to nudge her awake.

"Hey Stell. Wake up. You need to drink some water." he said, while gently shaking her shoulder.

She did not respond.

Brandon felt her head, and it felt like it was on fire.

"Stell?" asked Brandon, shaking her a little bit harder. He felt his heart stop. "Please Stell. Wake up."

Stella still made no movement. She was limp and felt like deadweight.

"No... No!" said Brandon. He was on his knees beside her. "No Stell, no. Don't leave me. Keep fighting!"

It was no use. Stella still wouldn't even so much as twitch her fingers.

Her fever spiked again and she was slipping away. Her heartbeat was slowing down and her breathing was so shallow it was barely audible. She was going cold.

A tear trailed down Brandon's cheek as he desperately tried to save her.

All of a sudden, Stella glowed and lit from within. Brandon sat back, watching what was happening.

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Stella!" Brandon screamed, never so relieved and happy in his life.

"My powers are back." said Stella, weakly.

_It's now or never_ she thought.

She slowly got up and quickly sprinkled her fairy dust on herself. Her wound instantly healed , and she felt rejuvenated.

She beamed at Brandon.

She laughed when she saw the expression on his face. It was a mixture of pure joy and utter bewilderment.

"I feel so much better now." she exclaimed.

Brandon wasted no more time. He quickly enveloped Stella in a hug.

Stella gladly returned the hug, enjoying his embrace.

"I missed you." said Brandon, into Stella's neck.

"Me too." said Stella. "I guess I was pretty stupid, huh."

Brandon chuckled, and Stella felt his warm breath against her neck. "If you do that again, I swear I will bring you back to life just to yell at you."

Stella rolled her eyes. Then a thought hit her.

"Why do you think they gave me back my powers?" she asked.

"I don't know." answered Brandon. He, too, wondered why they decided to give Stella her powers back.

_Did they know she would be able to heal herself? _he thought.

As if they had been listening, the voices boomed over them.

"Wondering why you can be a fairy again, huh?" said the female.

"We told you already. You two will slowly deteriorate right before our eyes, and we don't want to rush things." said the male.

"It's no fun if you die now. We want you to suffer as long as possible." said the female.

"You better watch your backs..."

Those words echoed through the forest, sending chills down Brandon and Stella's spines.


	10. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.

* * *

When Stella got her powers back, she wasted no time. First things first, she cast a refresher charm on her and Brandon. This spell cleaned, scrubbed, and freshened the person in a second. It was a much needed spell after days in the wilderness.

They sat around a campfire and talked strategy.

"We've got to get out of here." stated Brandon. He was mindlessly flicking small pieces of gravel into the fire.

"I know. We could try running all the way to the edge and hope we can get out of the perimeters." suggested Stella.

Brandon shook his head. "We don't know how far that is, if it's even possible. We have no idea where we are, or who is controlling everything."

"You know, I don't remember doing anything that terrible to anyone. Maybe they're just overreacting. What if we just deal with it until they get bored?" said Stella. "No one can hold that big of a grudge."

Brandon looked at her. "Look around you! We're in a forest, you almost died, and people are _still _trying to kill us." he said. "I highly doubt they'll get bored. When this ends, it ends with us dead."

Stella looked down. "I…I know. But we can't look at everything so pessimistically."

Brandon immediately regretted his outburst. One look at the sullen expression on Stella's face made Brandon wish to do anything to make her happy again.

"I'm sorry." Brandon said. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm just really frustrated at our situation."

Stella sighed. "I know. I was just trying to pitch as many options we have. Hopefully we'll catch one sooner or later."

Then it hit him. Brandon gasped.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

Stella, startled by his sudden outburst, jumped up a little.

"What's it?" she asked.

"We'll catch one of the people trying to kill us!" he said.

"We're trying to stay alive Brandon, not make it easier for them to kill us." pointed out Stella.

"I know. Hear me out. We'll cut this whole messed up game at the source. We capture one of the people targeting us, and then we interrogate her to find out what she knows. Hopefully she will know enough to tell us who's behind all of this. Once we find out enough, we end it once and for all." explained Brandon.

Stella thought it through. _That's a really good idea!_ she thought.

Brandon was awaiting her response.

Stella smiled at him. "Let's do it."

Brandon beamed. "Okay now let's think of a trap. It's got to be discreet, subtle, and effective."

They drew out diagrams in the dirt for a while before they came upon the perfect plan.

They smiled at each other, overjoyed with their newfound hope.

* * *

Brandon and Stella were walking through the woods, putting their plan into action. They were going over their plan, making sure each other knew what was going to happen.

"Okay. So the next time we're attacked, you run off and hopefully some will follow." Brandon said. Brandon disliked this part of the plan. No way was he going to let her run off and fend for herself.

Stella sensed his distaste. "I'll be fine." she told him.

That didn't make him relax. "What if you get hurt?" asked Brandon.

Stella stopped walking and turned to face Brandon. She then wrapped her arms around him. "I can take care of myself." she said into his chest.

Brandon's arms automatically wound around Stella's small frame.

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better?" he murmured into her hair.

Stella looked up at him. "Don't worry about me. Worry more about yourself. You have the hard part of this plan, remember?" she reminded him.

Brandon sighed. In a way, it was true.

Stella had to lure some girls away from the main fighting area, into a more secluded part of the forest where they set up a disguised cage somewhere near the trees. Stella would then fend for herself long enough to send the signal to Brandon that they've arrived at the trap. Brandon would have to break through the people he was fighting, rejoin her, and distract the girls that followed Stella. Brandon had a confusion spell encased in a pod. Stella had transferred it there earlier. He would use the spell to confound the girls he was originally fighting, so he could escape without being followed. While he kept the second batch of girls busy, Stella would cut the rope holding the cage, and Brandon would hopefully stay out of the way, and they would catch a girl. The girl would have no way of escaping because Stella would reinforce the cage with magic, making it virtually indestructible.

The next part of the plan was what they were mainly worried about. Once they caught the girl, they would have to fend off the rest of the attackers. Stella and Brandon had set up an intricate wiring system that was hooked to dozens of arrows and spears. They had spent all night sharpening small branches and large twigs. Once the system was set off, the arrows and spears would launch at the attackers, driving them back and causing them to run off until next time.

Stella sighed and pulled away and looked at him with determination on her face.

"Ready?" she asked.

_As ready as I'll ever be_ he thought.

Brandon nodded, and they set off.

A thought came to Stella, making her give a small laugh.

Brandon looked at her questionably.

"What so funny?" he grinned.

"It's just that, usually we're running away and hiding from the attackers. Now we're trying to find them and make them come and attack us." explained Stella.

Brandon laughed.

"Yeah. Never really thought of it like that." he said.

They trudged through the dense forest quietly. They tried to make as less noise as possible before reaching their destination.

"We're almost there." whispered Brandon. "Just past those trees and we're there."

Stella nodded.

Soon, they no longer took careful steps. They wanted their position to be known. They walked loudly and rustled trees and leaves.

Stella soon got frustrated with the lack of attackers.

"We've been here forever!" she screamed. She had been rustling leaves for what seemed like eternity.

"It's only been two minutes!" laughed Brandon. No matter what the situation was, Stella always made him laugh and feel better.

"Two minutes or two years. What's the difference?" Stella huffed.

Brandon made his way over to her. He enveloped her in a hug.

"No difference." he murmured into her hair.

Stella relaxed at his touch.

She sighed. _If only we weren't in grave danger._ she thought.

Rustling leaves and snapped twigs could be heard around them.

They immediately broke apart and looked at each other.

They both nodded at each other and commenced the plan.

Brandon dove into action.

He heard battle cries from the girls around him. He glanced over at Stella and felt a stab of panic when he saw her lead the girls away. He definitely hated this part of the plan.

He kept fighting while waiting for Stella's signal.

Then, he saw a flare shoot up into the sky.

_There it is!_ he thought.

He took out the encased confusion spell and activated it. He made sure to stay clear of the spell himself.

_That would be bad_ he chuckled, imagining the scenario if he was under the confusion spell along with the rest of the girls.

The pod exploded and the spell misted a purple fog around the girls. Brandon didn't waste a second. He quickly bolted out of there and ran after Stella.

* * *

Once Stella led the girls away, she ran as quickly as she could, desperate to reach the trap before they reached her.

_Faster, faster_ she pushed herself.

Adrenaline was coursing through her veins, giving her the energy and strength she so desperately needed. She reached their trap in no time. She paused when she heard a whistling by her ear. Her instincts quickly took over, and she ducked her head. Good thing too or else she would have been decapitated.

_That was too close_ she thought. Her close encounter with death left her shaky and jittery.

She tried to take command of her limbs. _I have to focus and stay strong_ she thought.

She then directed her attention towards getting the girls to walk towards the trap.

"So, how many of you are Brandon's ex-girlfriends?" she asked.

None of them raised their hands. They continued to advance on Stella with deadly glares.

"Not the talkative crowd huh?" said Stella.

She backed away a bit more, blocking a stab to her stomach.

"We never really got to know each other. Hi. I'm Stella of Solaria. And you must be?" she gestured to a girl in front of her.

Her strategy was to try to get the girls to talk and hopefully delay any fights.

So far, it wasn't working.

The girls remained speechless.

"Come on! You're about to kill me, so at least let me have a last conversation." said Stella.

"How's this for a conversation?" seethed a girl with curly brown hair. She and the rest of the girls lunged at Stella.

_Uh-oh_ she thought.

However, no matter how dangerous the situation Stella was in, she completed her goal. She had at least five girls under the trap.

She knew they wouldn't stay under there for long though because Stella was also preoccupied with the rest of the girls lunging for her throat.

_Wait…_she thought. _Wow! I'm an idiot! I still have some winx!_

If she wasn't busy fighting for her life, she would have face palmed herself.

She quickly took out a girl charging at her with a solar burst. It sent the girl flying and slamming against a tree.

She then sent up a flare to signal Brandon to come and finish the rest of the plan.

She kept fighting, praying her magic wouldn't get taken away from her at a time like this.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Brandon emerge from the thick forest.

He quickly lunged into the bundle of attackers to give Stella time to reach the rope.

She waited until someone was in perfect position underneath the hidden cage.

Without a moments hesitation, she cut the rope and watched as the cage slammed down, trapping the unsuspecting attacker.

"What the hell!" she screamed. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

She shot magic and slashed the cage to no avail. All of her spells rebounded and bounced off the walls of the cage. Stella's enchantment on the cage was holding up perfectly.

"Sorry. No can do." said Stella.

She made her way to the other trap initiator; It was another rope.

She took a deep breath and hoped Brandon would have enough time to evade the flying spears.

She caught his eye and he gave her a quick nod.

But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Brandon was still in the fray, and it didn't look like he would be able to get away from it.

"Stella now!" yelled Brandon.

Seeing no other option because the attackers were advancing on her as well, Stella shut her eyes, held her breath and severed the rope.

Brandon saw her cut it and dove out of the way. He dove headfirst into the ground, trying to keep his body parallel and as far away from the arrows as possible.

When he saw the arrows fly above him, he quickly crawled out of the way and into safety.

The whipping sounds of arrows and spears cutting through the air and the screams of many girls engulfed Stella.

After a minute, the screams, footsteps, and the sound of the spears and arrows stopped.

Stella opened her eyes and looked around her, fearful of what she might see.

"Brandon?" she called out tentatively.

"Over here." answered Brandon. He emerged from his safety cover and walked towards her.

Relief washed over Stella like a tidal wave.

"Brandon!" she ran into his arms.

He happily embraced her.

"I thought I killed you!" she cried.

"No you did great." he said. He was running his fingers through her hair, dazed by the strong emotions he felt for her.

Their tender moment was interrupted when they heard someone clear their throat.

They turned around and came face to face with the girl they trapped.

"Let. Me. Out." she seethed. She had short red hair. Due to their current whereabouts, her hair was tangled and disheveled. Dirt and war paint was smudged on her face, which held a look of pure hatred.

"Not until you answer a few of our questions." said Brandon, walking up to her.

"Never." spat the girl.

"Okay, great!" said Brandon, pretending as if she complied.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Stella.

The girl ignored her.

"I mean, you could be living your life somewhere." Stella continued.

The girl seemed to get more agitated. Brandon saw this and prepared to restrain her if she tried anything, which wasn't much since she was trapped in a cage.

"Look at you. You're young, feminine, and you've definitely got a lot of energy and power." said Stella, rubbing some bruises. "I don't understand why you're here taking out some of your pent up anger on us."

That did it.

The captured fairy almost exploded with rage.

"WHY AM I HERE? WHY DO I HATE YOU?" she screamed.

Brandon had jumped in front of Stella, and he had his sword pointed towards the caged fairy.

"You honestly don't know why I hate you?" yelled the girl.

Stella's eyes were wide with shock. She shook her head slowly, scared to make any other movement.

"Miss. I'm so perfect! I'm a fucking princess! Well good for you!" screamed the girl.

Stella peered at the girl from behind Brandon.

The girl went on, unable to keep everything in anymore.

"I'm here for sweet revenge." she said. "You get everything handed to you. You go to Alfea, you have all of the guys at your feet! Safe to say he's another one of your _followers_" she gestured at Brandon.

"Brandon's not a follower!" said Stella.

Brandon was not mentally with them anymore.

_How many guys has she actually been with? Does she even like me? I knew she had boyfriends and hookups, but I never pursued her because she was a princess. _Brandon worried. He already knew he like Stella. Never did he question her feeling's for him.

"You act like you're better than everyone else, criticizing them for things they can't really control!" she yelled.

"I don't! I give them helpful suggestions." said Stella. "Who are you anyway? You obviously seem to know a lot about me."

"You don't remember me?" asked the girl. "Why, I was in your middle school class."

Stella studied her, trying to imagine her without the dirt, sweat, and messed up hair. Oh, and don't forget about the blood thirsty eyes.

Stella gasped.

"Priscilla? What happened to you?" she asked.

"What happened to me was _you_." she said. "I always got shoved to the side whenever precious _Stella_ was around. Everyone wanted to be your friend. Even after middle school everything was always about you. We didn't even go to the same high school and all everyone talked about was Stella."

Stella stared at her, shocked.

"Oh Stella's so pretty! Stella's so hot! Stella's so _perfect!_" she mocked. "Believe me, I was nice to you. Too bad you didn't see it like that."

"All I remember was you taunting me and playing terrible pranks on me." said Stella.

"That was all because you never acknowledged me as a friend." she said.

"By the looks of it, you didn't seem like you wanted to be my friend." Stella pointed out.

"Everyone wanted to be in your life!" said the Priscilla.

"If you wanted to be my friend, why did you treat me awfully?" asked Stella. "You were the one that acted like you were better than me. Even when we ran into each other at school mixers."

"Because…" the girl trailed off.

"Because what?" Stella asked, gently.

"Because I was jealous!" the girl sobbed.

"There's nothing to be jealous about. Trust me." reassured Stella.

Brandon thought otherwise, but he kept to himself.

"You're pretty, you're funny, you have friends—" she got cut off.

"Those things are nothing to be jealous about. You are pretty, you can be funny, and you have friends." said Stella.

"But I'm not you." said Priscilla.

"What makes people special is that they are their own person." said Stella. "Cliché, I know, but true."

"I've hated you all because I wanted to be you." said Priscilla.

"Here's what I'll do. I will be a nicer person—"

_Like she needs to be_ thought Brandon.

"I will make sure to be everyone's friend, and if there is anything I can do for you, you name it. But, you have to help us." said Stella.

"Can you give me a makeover?" asked Priscilla.

Brandon held back a laugh. Girls could be such, well, girls at times.

_Here we are, trapped in a forest with death breathing down our necks, and this girl is concerned about her appearance. _he thought.

"Sure." Stella smiled warmly.

"Can you also help me with boys, and clothes?" asked Priscilla. "Oh and can you let me out of this cage?"

"If I say yes, will you promise not to run?" asked Stella.

Brandon for one would have never agreed to any of that. His training at Red Fountain would have him interrogate first and grant compromises, if any, later.

To Brandon, Stella was warm-hearted, caring, and an all-around amazing person. The way she can talk civilly to the enemy amazed him.

Brandon's eyes widened. "You're going to let her out?"

"Yes. We have a deal going on, and I don't want to talk to her through a cage. Plus, it's more civilized this way anyway." said Stella. "So Priscilla, you're not going to run?"

"I won't. I promise." said Priscilla.

"Okay then." Stella said, ignoring Brandon's frantic expression.

Brandon was uneasy about releasing the enemy, so he stayed tense and alert, ready to attack if necessary.

Stella undid the enchantment and unlocked the hatch. The door swung open and Priscilla walked out.

"So we have a deal? I tell you what I know, and you'll help me with what I want?" asked Priscilla.

Stella gave her an award winning smile and said yes.

"Can you tell us who is behind all of this?" asked Stella.

"I don't know. I swear!" she swore since Brandon looked at her accusingly.

Even though she knew how loving Brandon could be since she saw him when he was around Stella, she knew Brandon was no joke. He was intimidating, and he could take someone out in the blink of an eye.

"All of us girls got a phone call asking us why we were so sad and angry. Some were furious about Brandon, and the others were jealous of you." Priscilla told Stella.

"Can you please tell us anything you know? Anything at all." asked Stella.

"They wouldn't tell us who they are, so I couldn't tell you who they are." said Priscilla.

Stella slumped down in despair.

"But I do know where they stay." said Priscilla.

Brandon and Stella almost jumped with joy. Finally they were getting somewhere!

"Where are they?" Brandon practically screamed.

"Brandon, please don't scream at my new friend." said Stella.

Stella didn't realize it, but just saying that made Priscilla elated. She beamed and was excited to tell them everything she knew.

Wow, she really wanted to be Stella's friend.

"They reside in a cottage of sorts near the edge of this forest." said Priscilla. "It's not too far from here, but it's not close either."

"Which direction?" asked Stella.

"If you got North West for about a mile, you'll notice the forest gets less dense. Once you're there, go east for about half a mile. You'll see the cottage." said Priscilla.

Stella was absolutely elated. They finally had a clear place to head.

"Thank you so much!" said Stella, hugging Priscilla. "Now you can go to wherever you go, and when we're done with all of this, come with us to Alfea. My friends and I will take care of all you asked for."

Priscilla smiled so wide it almost looked painful.

They said their goodbyes, and Priscilla walked off into the forest.

"You really are something aren't you?" asked Brandon.

"What can I say? I'm a people person." said Stella, smiling at him.

Her smile made his breath catch. No matter how many times he saw her smile, it never got old or any less beautiful. Seeing her happy and her beautiful face was like a breath of fresh air after being suffocated underground for years.

Realization hit Brandon so hard he almost staggered.

Stella had been on his mind since he helped pick up her books when she fell in the quad back at the Oxford Academy. She was there for him, and he was there for her. When she smiled, he couldn't help but smile with her.

He loved her laugh, her smile, and her personality. He loved her way with words and her caring nature. He loved her passion and her determination.

He loved her.

_I love her. _thought Brandon.


	11. Feelings Unveiled

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.

* * *

Stella and Brandon finally had some leads to follow. They knew where to find the game masters, so they needed to do was to rest up and prepare for the attack.

They woke up, did the usual refresher charm and explored the forest in hopes of finding food.

"So once we've gotten full rest, and once I get my powers back, then we can attack?" asked Stella. She didn't want to wait any longer. All she wanted to do was get out of this jungle.

"Yeah." answered Brandon. "If we barge in when we're not fully prepared and rested, or when you're defenseless, we might as well wave the white flag and surrender."

Stella nodded. Something was weighing heavy in her heart.

"Do you think they miss us?" she asked. "Are they trying to find us?"

Brandon didn't need to ask who. Stella was talking about their friends and family.

He sighed. "I'm sure they are doing their best to find us." he answered.

"It's been weeks." said Stella.

"Don't forget that there is dark magic keeping us here, so it must also be keeping them out." said Brandon.

"Yeah I guess." said Stella. She was saddened by the realization that they really were on their own.

"Hey, we'll get through this." said Brandon.

Stella smiled at Brandon, making his heart leap out of his chest.

* * *

"Where the hell could they be?" raged Sky.

"I don't know. I've been boosting the tracking systems and upgrading all the systems around the realm." answered Timmy. He was hard at work with many computers.

"I've also been reprogramming location spells to try to get a read on them." said Tecna.

The Winx and Specialists were in the Red Fountain computer room, desperately searching for their missing friends.

The girls were all really upset about it, and the guys tried their best to comfort them. Some were more successful than others.

"Flora, it's okay. We'll find them. I promise." said Helia, desperate to lift Flora's spirits.

"Please. What an empty promise." scoffed Riven, earning him a sharp jab from Musa.

"What? I'm just facing reality. You can't make promises like that." said Riven.

"You also can't make remarks like that." said Musa. She, too, was extremely upset, but she tried to be strong. She turned away and walked out of the room, making it seem like she was just sick of the room. Really, she was about to have a breakdown, but she didn't want anyone else to see. However, Riven saw through her act.

Riven went after her to find her braced against the wall. His earlier tough guy act dissolved away in seconds.

"You're worried." he said gently.

"No I'm not." said Musa. She felt strong arms wrap around her. She was shocked by this. Riven was never one to show affection in public. They were with the rest of their friends right now.

"Yes you are." he said right next to her ear. He bowed his head down to kiss her on her shoulder.

Musa didn't say a word.

Riven sighed. "I'm sorry I was insincere. I'm worried too, you know."

Musa turned around to face him. "Okay fine! I'm worried. They both disappeared, and it's been weeks."

"Hey, as much as I hate to admit it, Brandon is the best specialist out of the whole school—aside from myself of course." smirked Riven. He then saw the look Musa was giving him. "He can handle himself out there." he added hastily.

"Yeah, but what about Stella?" asked Musa.

"Stella can hold her own." said Riven. He had never personally met the Princess of Solaria, but he had heard stories about her. True, those stories were not for younger audiences, but he also heard other stories as well. He knew she was a fighter. The entire Winx Club was made up of fighters.

"I guess you're right." said Musa. She didn't like feeling like this. Worry was eating away her every sane thought.

"Hey, look at me." said Riven. He lifted Musa's chin up with his hand. "They'll be fine."

"Promise?" asked Musa, smiling and taunting him about what he had said earlier.

Riven smirked. "Promise." he said. He then lowered his head down to capture Musa in a kiss.

"I still can't get a read on them!" said Tecna, slouching down in frustration.

"Then try again, or do something else!" commanded Sky, though his teeth. He knew he shouldn't let his frustration show, but his best friend was missing.

"Hey, don't talk to Tecna like that." said Timmy.

Tecna shot his a grateful smile that made Timmy's heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, Sky. Why don't _you_ do something?" taunted Layla, earning a glare from Bloom.

"Don't talk to him like that!" shouted Bloom.

"He's the one who's shouting! He's treating Tecna here like a worker, and he's yelling at her to do more! What has he done?" yelled Layla.

Musa and Riven had just entered the room. Seeing the fight that was about to ensue, Musa gave Riven a pleading look. Understanding what she wanted him to do, Riven decided to take action.

"HEY! Knock it off!" ordered Riven.

No one dared to make a sound after that.

"You!" he pointed at Sky. "Treat Tecna with more respect. She's not one of your servants' back at your palace."

Sky looked down, ashamed at the way he's acting.

"And you two!" he pointed at Layla and Bloom. "Calm down! Fighting won't solve anything. We're trying to find Brandon and Stella. We're not trying to fight over something stupid."

Layla and Bloom apologized to each other.

"I'm sorry Layla. I'm just really worried about Stella." said Bloom.

"Me too. I'm sorry I snapped. It's just a really stressful situation." said Layla.

They smiled at each other and gave each other a comforting hug.

"And you too Sky. I'm sorry." said Layla.

"No hard feelings." said Sky.

"I know we're all high strung over our missing friends, but we have to think like normal people. We all can't go crazy or else we'll never find them." growled Riven.

Everyone nodded.

Musa bit back a smirk. She sure loved having Riven on her side.

* * *

Brandon and Stella were heading to the house of the game controllers. They wanted to survey the area and find weak points in its defenses.

They were walking when Stella felt the all too familiar feeling of her powers draining.

"Brandon…wait…" Stella was panting with exhaustion and nausea.

_God I hate having my powers drained_ she thought.

Brandon turned around to see Stella using her knees to support herself.

He quickly bounded to her side. Good thing too, because as soon as he got near her, Stella collapsed.

"Stell!" he cried. He didn't know what was going on. He caught her just as she was about to hit the ground. He was supporting her weight while trying to shake her back to consciousness.

_Is it her injury? I thought she healed it. What's happening? _He thought frantically.

"Damn it" she swore as she came to.

"What is it?" asked Brandon.

"My powers are gone again." said Stella.

Brandon let out a deep breath. She was okay. Well, not okay, but at least she wasn't hurt.

"I need to learn how to block their control of my powers." said Stella. She was so frustrated. They were this close to finally ending things, and she goes and loses her powers.

_What am I going to do?_ she thought. _I really have to learn to control it so I'll be able to block off their command of my powers._

"We'll work on it." assured Brandon. "Now c'mon let's head back to camp. It's dangerous to be exposed like this without protection and magic."

Stella nodded and they headed back to their campsite.

While Brandon was building a campfire, Stella was hard at work, thinking of ways to regain control of her powers.

_What is helping them control my powers?_ she thought.

Brandon sat down next to her. Her concentration slipped a little bit due to her close proximity to Brandon.

"Any progress?" he asked.

Stella sadly shook her head.

"Hey, we'll find a way through this." he said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah." said Brandon.

He stared deep into her eyes and got lost in them.

_She's so beautiful _he thought.

"So tell me about Red Fountain." asked Stella. She noticed the silence, and she didn't know what to do about it, so she changed the subject.

"Huh?" asked Brandon. He was so lost in his thoughts about Stella he hadn't heard what she said.

"I said tell me about Red Fountain." repeated Stella.

Brandon sighed. He put off talking about his life back on Magix because ever since he figured out Stella was the Princess of Solaria, he knew his shots of having a relationship with her were close to none.

He was a simple squire. Sure, he was getting promoted to head commander and knight soon, but it still wasn't the same. He didn't think he measured up. Since he realized he loved her, he had unsuccessfully tried to quell his feelings. He didn't even know the effect he had on Stella.

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to." said Stella, misreading his facial expression.

"What? No it's not that." said Brandon.

"Then what is it?" asked Stella, gently. She rested a hand tentatively on Brandon's arm.

He almost melted at her touch and told her about his past. Hell, he'd pick a fight with a Minotaur for her.

"I went to Red Fountain on scholarship. I was there to get an education but more importantly, to protect the Prince of Eraklyon." he paused, waiting for Stella's reaction.

"So you're like, a squire?" she asked. She's never dated non-royalty before. It wasn't completely against the rules per se, but it was frowned upon.

Brandon nodded his head. "I guess that changes your opinion of me right?" he asked.

He immediately regretted asking that once he saw how offended Stella looked.

"Wait no! I didn't mean it like that!" he said.

"You really think I'm that shallow?" said Stella. She was crushed. Stella thought Brandon was the type of guy who didn't judge people. She thought Brandon thought of her as a person; a humble person and not a stuck up princess like most people think.

She got up from her seat and started pacing. She couldn't sit still anymore. All she wanted to do was to get away and have some time to herself.

"No! Let me explain!" pleaded Brandon. He saw the hurt in Stella's eyes, and it just about drove a knife through his heart. He got up and followed her, trying to get her to stand still and look him in the eyes for him to explain.

_I keep hurting her! Damn it!_ he swore.

"I thought you were different! You really think of me like that?" said Stella. She couldn't believe it. Brandon was the last person she thought would use her rank against her.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't feel like I'm good enough for you!" yelled Brandon.

"And why not? Why would you ever have to consider whether or not you're good enough for me?" yelled Stella.

"Because I love you!" shouted Brandon. He froze.

Stella stopped mid breath.

"Yo—You what?" gasped Stella once she found her voice. A billion thoughts were racing through her head, but her emotions were rejoicing. She almost didn't believe it. Hell, she still didn't believe it.

"I'm in love with you Stella." said Brandon.

_No he doesn't love me! How could he love me?_ thought Stella.

"Look, if this is some sick joke, then I think it's really mean, and it should stop right now." said Stella.

"You think this is a joke?" asked Brandon. He was taken aback.

"Yeah. What else could make sense?" asked Stella.

Brandon made his way closer to her. He stopped right in front of her, only a few inches away from her.

"Why would me loving you be a joke." asked Brandon, gently. He put his hand against Stella's cheek.

Stella leaned into his hand. "Because I don't feel like I measure up to you." she said.

Brandon frowned. "Why would you have to think that?"

"Because I love you too." whispered Stella. It was almost inaudible, but Brandon still heard it.

Brandon's heart almost jumped out of his chest.

Brandon's smile was so wide it looked like it hurt. If it did, he didn't notice it, nor did he care.

"What was that?" smiled Brandon. "I didn't catch what you said."

Stella laughed and playfully shoved him. "I said I love you, you jerk."

Brandon laughed along. He had never felt so happy in his entire life. He couldn't believe it.

_She loves me!_ he thought.

He hugged her tight and kissed her shoulder.

Stella felt giddy chills as she felt his lips against her shoulder.

"I love you." he murmured into her ear.

He looked at her and leaned in.

Stella closed her eyes and drifted closer to him.

They pressed their lips together, capturing them in a kiss.

They pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

Stella smiled. "Since when?" she asked, implying when he fell in love with her.

"Since the very beginning." answered Brandon.

Stella looked confused.

"Here, let me explain." said Brandon. He sat down on the ground, leaning against their log chair.

Stella sat in between his legs and leaned back against him with his arms around her.

_This feels right_ thought Brandon as he held Stella in his arms.

"I've always been the flirt when I was at Red Fountain. My freshman year, I made a challenge to date all of the fairies at Alfea." he started.

"Yeah I heard you were pretty much a Don Juan." laughed Stella. It bothered her that Brandon made his way around, but she tried to brush it off.

"Yeah I'm not especially proud of it, but hey, it's in the past." said Brandon.

"Did you ever meet your goal?"

Brandon laughed and shook his head.

"Gasp! Brandon did not meet his goal to date every fairy at Alfea." joked Stella.

"Well, word did get around about my motives, so I couldn't get every single girl." said Brandon.

Stella then realized something. "How come you never tried to date me?" she asked. "When was it that you realized you liked me?"

"I was getting to that." said Brandon.

Stella waited.

"I thought you were too out of my league." said Brandon, sheepishly. "I had never seen anyone so beautiful."

"Brandon the school player thought someone was out of his league?" teased Stella.

Brandon laughed. "No seriously. You're a Princess, and I'm a squire."

"But you've dated the other princesses at Alfea." Stella pointed out.

"But none as beautiful as you." said Brandon, making Stella blush.

"I really hope you know that I don't care about rank." said Stella.

If Stella should have said anything, that was what she should have said. Brandon was overjoyed.

"You really don't care that I'm just a squire?" said Brandon. He couldn't believe it. All this time he was beating himself up for not being born into a higher family, and Stella didn't care!

"No. I care that you are you and no one else. You could even have nothing to do with royalty and I would still feel the same way about you." said Stella.

Brandon smiled. "Oh and if it helps, I'm getting promoted to head knight and commander soon." he said in a bragging tone.

"My hero. I'm so proud." joked Stella. She rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss.

Brandon returned the kiss eagerly.

The sun had gone down and the sky darkened. The Moon and stars illuminated the forest.

"It's getting late. We should go to sleep." said Stella.

Brandon agreed. They lay next to each other in their makeshift bed.

Brandon wrapped Stella in his arms.

"Goodnight Stell." he murmured.

"Goodnight hero." replied Stella, making Brandon smile.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Brandon groggily opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Stella fast asleep next to him.

He looked up and judging by the sun's position, it was late morning.

"Hey Stell. Wake up." he said gently, while shaking her shoulders slightly.

"No…five more minutes mom." groaned Stella.

Brandon laughed.

"Come on Stell. Wake up." continued Brandon.

Stella finally opened her eyes and slowly sat up.

"Morning sunshine." grinned Brandon.

Stella smiled, remembering the events of the previous night.

"Morning you." she said.

Brandon kissed her, and she felt like the happiest girl in the whole dimension.

Stella got up and stretched.

"Let's go wash up." she said.

Brandon nodded followed her to the creek.

Stella only took off her main clothing articles, so she wasn't fully nude.

As Stella poured water on herself, Brandon could not help but marvel at her beauty.

Stella looked over to him.

"Staring at me are we now?" she smirked, even though she was as equally dazed by Brandon's shirtlessness.

Brandon felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

"What? Psh no." he said, trying to play it off.

Stella laughed and continued what she was doing, sneaking glances over at Brandon while he was doing the same to her.

When they finished, they walked back to the camp together.

"So I've been thinking of ways to try to regain control of my powers." said Stella.

"Yeah? Any of them work so far?" asked Brandon.

"Well, I haven't really tried any yet. They're just ideas that I was thinking of before I fell asleep last night." said Stella.

"Okay. We'll try them out when we get back to camp." said Brandon.

"So there was this one option that stood out to me." said Stella as she sat down.

"Yeah? What is it?" asked Brandon, taking a seat next to Stella.

"Well, I have this feeling that they are somehow blocking my powers. You know, like trapping them behind a barrier." said Stella.

"Continue…" said Brandon. He was starting to see where Stella was going.

"Well I was thinking that if I could somehow force my magic through that barrier, I would regain control of my powers." finished Stella.

Brandon thought about it, and it seemed plausible.

"Okay. How are we going to test it out?" asked Brandon.

"I'm going to really focus and try to access some of my magic. Hopefully once I get enough practice, I could shatter the wall in the process." explained Stella.

Brandon nodded in agreement.

They sat across from each other and Stella concentrated really hard. Brandon found her expression adorable.

"Okay so I'm going to try to create a sun beam." said Stella.

"Go for it." encouraged Brandon.

Stella closed her eyes and tried to go deep within her mind and inner core. She felt some kind of wall preventing her from accessing her magic. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"I was right!" she exclaimed. "There's some sort of barrier blocking me from my magic."

She closed her eyes again and went back to the wall. She desperately tried to find a weak spot. To her joy and relief, there was a small crack in the wall. She pushed harder and got some magic to flow through her.

Brandon's eyes widened as he saw the beam of light surround them, like a waterfall of sunlight.

Then it was gone. Stella opened her eyes, breathless. One bad part of doing this was that every time she lost her grip on her magic, that same weakening and nauseating feeling of losing her magic consumed her. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Are you okay?" asked Brandon. He was concerned over her pale and ashen face.

"Yeah. I just need some time to catch my breath." said Stella.

As soon as her breathing returned to normal, Stella explained what happened.

"There was a weak point in the barrier, so I was able to access some of my magic." she said.

"Yeah I saw." said Brandon, remembering the sun beam.

"But I lost it." said Stella. "I couldn't break through the barrier."

"It was only you're first attempt. You'll get better in time." assured Brandon.

"But we don't have time." said Stella.

"We can make time." said Brandon. "Let's try it again."

"Okay." said Stella.

She closed her eyes again and found her way to the barrier separating her from her magic.

They continued practicing for what seemed like hours to Stella but in fact was only about one hour.

"Whew!" exclaimed Stella as she sat down. "I'm exhausted."

"You did great Stell!" congratulated Brandon.

"Thanks." said Stella. "I'm a lot more familiar with the barrier now."

"Let's go get some water for you to cool down." said Brandon.

"Yeah that sounds great." said Stella.

They got up and started walking to the fresh stream.

Stella was walking next to Brandon when out of nowhere, he suddenly put an arm out in front of her, halting her and knocking the wind out of her.

"Oomph!" Stella huffed. "What the hell ar—"

Brandon held up a finger to his lips. He was tense and alert.

Brandon was sure he heard footsteps and whispers. He positioned Stella closer to him and pulled out his broadsword.

Nothing happened.

"I think you're just a little stressed. Can't blame you really." said Stella.

Brandon still didn't relax. His hero training taught him otherwise.

"I don't hear anything." continued Stella.

She walked away from him sending him into a panic mode.

"Stella get back here!" he whisper-yelled.

"I'm telling you. Nothing's here—"Stella was stopped short by a dagger whishing right in from of her face, missing her by mere millimeters. she felt the wind of it, and she heard the sound of the wind whistle by her face.

Brandon's eyes widened, and he frantically looked at Stella hoping she was okay. He felt better when he saw that she didn't have any physical injury. She was only shaken up a little bit.

Then, crowds of angry women with weapons burst in around them, surrounding them.

"DIE BITCH!" yelled one of them at Stella.

Stella, having no powers, was helpless. Brandon was busy fighting for his own life. Stella then saw a fallen tree branch, roughly the size of a club, on the ground a few yards away.

She acted immediately. She ran and dove at the ground, grabbed the branch and fought the swords aiming at her body.

Stella looked over at Brandon, and to her horror, she saw a sword being thrown at his back while he was busy fighting people in front of him.

Stella was too far to run and deflect it, and she knew Brandon didn't have a chance of turning around.

"No!" she shouted. She felt herself glowing, and she felt the barrier in her mind shatter into a million pieces as she willed herself to reach her magic.

An energy ball shot from her hands, knocking the sword out of its trajectory.

Brandon's eyes were wide when he realized how close he came to death.

Stella was bathed in sunlight energy and she was floating.

"SOLAR BLAST!" she yelled.

Brandon shielded his eyes from the blinding sunlight that knocked out all of their enemies.

After a few seconds, Stella returned to the ground and looked around her. All of their enemies were unconscious on the ground. A few yards away from her, she saw Brandon, healthy and whole.

"I did it!" she exclaimed, smiling wide and skipping over to Brandon.

Brandon laughed at her childish nature.

"You did great!" he said, giving her a kiss.

When they pulled apart, a little breathless, Stella looked at him and said, "Let's end this once and for all."

Brandon nodded, and they set off to the headquarters of the game controllers.

After a few minutes, the little house came to view.

They heard some muffled voices, and Stella shot down the door with a sunburst.

The door flew off of its hinges to reveal two people in a room.

Stella and Brandon gasped.

"You."


	12. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.

* * *

Stella came face to face with the man she despised and almost truly hated.

Her ex-fiancée, Zac, was looking at her with a surprised yet smug grin on his face.

Terrifying memories of Zac flooded through Stella's mind. They were engaged in an arranged marriage, but soon, Stella couldn't take it anymore. Zac was always pushing her past her comfort zone; he would always invade her personal space, make derogatory and inappropriate comments, and he even tried to force sex on her. Stella shuddered at the memory.

Brandon was equally surprised by his ex-girlfriend, who he broke up with because she was crazy. She was violent towards other girls and his friends, and she was extremely clingy. It got to the point where she took his mail, read his text messages, and scared off his friends.

"Alice?" asked Brandon, not really believing it.

"You think you can break up with me?" seethed Alice, getting over her initial shock of having Stella and Brandon barge in on them. She was an extremely skinny girl, with short brown hair. She had a pointed face, and she was medium height.

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but we just weren't meant to be." said Brandon.

"We are getting back together!" yelled Alice.

"You've been trying to kill me." Brandon pointed out.

"Out of love." said Alice.

Yup. She was definitely crazy.

"Zac, why are you doing this?" asked Stella.

"Aw, baby don't greet your fiancée like that." said Zac.

Brandon, caught up with his own surprising reveal, tensed at Zac's words.

He whipped around to look at them.

"Fiancée?" he asked.

"No, Brandon! It's not like that." said Stella.

"It's exactly like that." said Zac.

Brandon looked at him. Zac was not attractive. In fact, he was downright ugly. He was not as fit as Brandon, and he had this vibe around him that just shouted creepy.

_What does she see in him?_ Brandon thought.

"I'm her fiancée." said Zac, moving closer to Stella.

"_EX _-fiancée." said Stella, emphasizing the ex and backing away from him.

"C'mon baby don't be like that." cooed Zac, wrapping his arm around Stella.

Brandon tensed seeing this.

"Let go of me." said Stella. Stella struggled against his grip, but he held on tighter. "Ow! Let go!"

"Let her go!" ordered Brandon. He pushed Zac away from Stella and punched him in the face.

Zac was completely shocked. His nose was gushing blood, and he looked over to Alice for some guidance.

"Tsk tsk Bran. Violence is never the answer." said Alice.

Brandon hated that nickname Alice gave him.

"Like you would know." said Brandon. "When we were dating, I remember you pulverizing this girl just because she was looking at me."

"You can't help a little jealousy." said Alice. "Love does impair your thinking."

"What we had was not love." stated Brandon. "I don't know what it was, but I'm glad it's over."

"What, you think you're happy with _her?_" she said. "Take a look. She's taken buddy."

Looking over to Stella and Zac, Brandon said, "Care to explain?"

"Listen, it was all an arranged marriage. I didn't want to do it!" explained Stella. "I begged and begged my father to get me out of it, and thankfully he did."

"Ouch, baby that hurt." said Zac, putting his hands over his heart. "We had something special. You rejected me."

"We had nothing." said Stella. "You disgust me."

"Baby, don't be like that." said Zac, getting closer to her again.

"Don't you dare touch me." said Stella, putting a hand out in front of her.

"You mean… like this?" said Zac, stroking her arm.

Stella tensed, and she shot an energy ball at him, sending him flying to the other side of the room.

"What the hell bitch!" yelled Zac as he got up.

"I warned you." stated Stella.

"You are so going to get it." said Zac as he lunged towards Stella.

Seeing this, Alice tensed and transformed into a fairy.

"It's time for the end Brandon." said Alice.

Thus, the fight began.

"I'm taking you down." sneered Zac.

"I would love to see you try." retorted Stella.

He ran towards her, but Stella was too quick for him.

"Solar Burst!" she exclaimed, sending Zac flying to the other side of the room.

Alice wasn't faring any better. Brandon had her cornered, and she knew she was going to lose soon. Seeing how Zac was also being pummeled by Stella, she got an idea.

"You should just give up now and come back to me." said Alice.

"Why would I do that?" asked Brandon.

"Because you won't have anyone else." she said. She then muttered a spell and pointed right at Brandon.

"NO!" screamed Stella, seeing what was happening.

Brandon felt kind of funny. He saw a purple mist surround him, making him feel vulnerable. He then felt like he couldn't control his body anymore.

_No! This can't be happening!_ he thought.

He knew what his body wanted to do, and he didn't like it one bit. He was being controlled to kill Stella.

_My work here is done_ thought Alice, as she reverted back to her regular form.

"Stella run!" Brandon shouted at her.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" said Stella. She was watching in horror as Brandon tried to fight for control of his body, but it was a losing battle.

"Run now!" Brandon shouted again. He couldn't hold on much longer. He was losing control fast.

Stella shot him one desperate look and decided to bolt for it and come back with reinforcements. However, she didn't get that far. Brandon tackled her to the ground, completely out of control of his body.

_I have to break this spell_ thought Stella. Then she remembered.

_Fairy dust! _she thought. She prepared herself to transform and do the usual routine of sprinkling fairy dust on the victim, but she was interrupted by Brandon smashing her to the ground.

He then grabbed her by the neck and slowly started lifting her up.

In his mind, Brandon was in full blown panic mode. He was desperately trying to break free of this spell, but it was too powerful. He was successful to the point where he didn't snap Stella neck…yet.

"Brandon." choked Stella. She couldn't manage anything louder than that because he was cutting off her air. "Please don't do this."

She was frantically gripping at his hands around her neck in an attempt to loosen his grip, but her efforts were futile.

She looked into his eyes and was dismayed to meet cruel and empty eyes glaring back at her.

"You're about to meet your end, princess." sneered Brandon.

Stella was starting to slip out of consciousness. Her vision was getting blurry and she was seeing spots. Everything was getting darker and fading away.

_No! NO!_ thought Brandon. He was watching Stella slip away at his own actions.

_It can't end like this _thought Stella as she slipped further into unconsciousness.

She focused the last of her energy. She felt the fairy dust gather around her, covering every inch of her body. She then released her energy, and the fairy dust projected out of her, engulfing Brandon. The fog cleared from Brandon's mind and eased out of his nervous system.

Brandon's grip loosened, and he blinked repeatedly.

He then realized the situation and let go of Stella completely.

Stella gasped for air, finally having a clear airway.

"Stella! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" said Brandon. He felt terrible and weak for not being able to break Alice's spell.

"I'm… good. Just let me… catch my… breath." Stella panted.

She looked up into his eyes, and once again, they were the familiar warm chocolate brown color she loved.

They then turn around to see Alice staring at them in disbelief.

"What? How did you do that?" she shrieked. She didn't know any fairy who could undo dark spells.

"What? You've never heard of an Enchantix fairy?" asked Stella.

"Yo—you're an Enchan-Enchantix fairy?" stuttered Alice. Now she was in some deep shit. She didn't know she picked a fight with an Enchantix fairy.

Enchantix fairies were the elite of the elite. They were the most powerful. Alice's regular basic fairy form had nothing on Stella's Enchantix form.

Stella then transformed, and Alice was almost quivering in fear.

Alice gulped and took on a look of determination.

"Is that all you got?" huffed Alice, trying to look intimidating but failing miserably. She was practically shaking in her boots.

Alice then transformed.

Stella almost laughed out loud. Alice had nothing on her. Her pathetic excuse of a fairy form was a joke compared to Stella's Enchantix.

"Let's go." said Stella.

Alice attacked first, determined to take Stella down.

"Steam attack!" shouted Alice. Alice was the fairy of water. She could manipulate forms of pure water and readjust it to do what she wanted.

"Double eclipse!" said Stella as she created a barrier between her and the steam.

The steam did not harm Stella, and Alice was getting frustrated. She couldn't hold onto the spell anymore.

"Thanks Alice, I really needed that steam facial." said Stella as the last of the steam died away.

Now it was Stella's turn.

"Solarian Sun Beam!" she shouted.

"Vapor Shield!" defended Alice, but her measly shield couldn't hold up to Stella's attack. "AHHH" she screamed as she felt her shield slipping away.

Alice couldn't take it anymore. Her shield gave way, and she felt the effects of Stella's attack.

Alice was thrown to the ground.

"It's over." said Stella.

Brandon walked up to Stella and put his arms around her.

"Let's get out of here." he said.

Stella nodded. She created a cage to contain Alice and Zac for the authorities to pick them up.

Stella walked out with Brandon, hand in hand.

"Wait!" Stella stopped abruptly.

"What?" asked Brandon.

"We almost left Priscilla!" panicked Stella.

Brandon laughed. One of the many reasons he loved Stella. She always thought about other people.

They returned to their campsite to find Priscilla there waiting for them.

"Hey! How did it go?" asked Priscilla.

"We won!" exclaimed Stella smiling and laughing.

Priscilla laughed with her.

"So how are we going to get back?" asked Stella.

"Don't worry. I've got that covered." answered Brandon. He held up a radio device. "I picked this up back at the cabin and thought it would come in handy."

"Always thinking." smiled Stella and kissed him.

"I'll call the guys back at Red Fountain now." said Brandon.

Stella couldn't hide the relief and elation about finally being able to go back to her friends and above all, back to civilization.

* * *

The girls were over at Red Fountain visiting the guys at the time Brandon radioed them.

"Guys, guys be quiet, I'm getting something!" shushed Sky.

The noise died down to welcome the sound of Brandon's voice.

"Hey is anyone there?" they heard Brandon ask.

Cries of "Brandon!" echoed throughout the room.

"Hey guys!" they heard him say.

"Where the hell have you been?" growled Riven.

"Well, guys do you remember Alice?" they heard Brandon ask.

The guys practically shuddered. They remembered Alice alright.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Brandon. "She and this guy named Zac practically abducted us and trapped us on this weird forest. Oh and let's not leave out the part where they tried to kill us"

"Did he say Zac?" asked Bloom.

"Yeah, why?" said Sky.

"Because Zac was Stella's ex-fiancée." replied Musa.

"Is Stella with you?" asked Flora. "Please tell me she is and that she's alright."

"Yeah, Stella's with me, and don't worry, she's fine." answered Brandon.

The girls breathed out sighs of relief with the knowledge that their friend was okay.

"Listen guys, could you bring a squad ship over to pick us up?" asked Brandon. "I'll send you the coordinates."

"Sure buddy." said Nabu.

"Thanks man." said Brandon. "See you guys soon."

"Bye!" everyone said.

"Alright guys. Let's go." said Sky.

The specialists and Nabu then started to walk out of the room to gather everything together.

"Wait a minute." said Layla.

"What?" asked Nabu.

"We're coming with you guys." said Musa.

"No you're not." replied Riven.

"And why not?" challenged Musa.

"Because it's too dangerous." growled Riven.

"And who are you to decide what's too dangerous for me?" asked Musa.

"Because I'm your boyfriend, and...and I don't want to lose you." admitted Riven.

Musa stayed quiet.

"Didn't you hear what Brandon said? They almost died because people tried to kill them. I would prefer it if my girlfriend stayed alive." said Riven, just so Musa would hear.

Musa sighed, unable to fight back. "Fine."

A look of appreciation flashed across Riven's features.

"Thank you." he said.

He was about to leave before he murmured in her ear, "I love you."

Musa smiled. "I love you too. See you when you get back."

Riven flashed her one of his genuine smiles, the kind only Musa could get out of him, and left with the others.

* * *

"They're on their way." announced Brandon.

"Oh thank god!" breathed Stella. As much as she liked scrambling for survival in this wretched forest, she really missed her friends, her bed, and ,of course, her shower.

She, Brandon, and Priscilla were sitting together near their campsite waiting for the others to come pick them up in the squad ship.

Stella noticed Priscilla was fidgeting and apprehensive.

"What's wrong?" asked Stella.

"Nothing, it's just… what if no one likes me at Alfea?"

"Don't worry about that." assured Stella. "You'll be fine. You'll fit right in."

"You think?" asked Priscilla.

"I know." smiled Stella. She then turned to Brandon. "Right? We'll fix Priscilla up and find her a hero at Red Fountain."

"Sure, sure." laughed Brandon.

At that moment, a large shadow casted over them. Brandon looked up, and to his relief, he saw the squad ship landing next to them.

The hatch opened and out came Sky, Nabu, Riven, Timmy, and Helia.

Priscilla immediately perked up.

"All taken." said Brandon, noticing her attentiveness at the guys.

Priscilla noticeably slouched a little.

"Don't worry, we'll find you someone who'll be your perfect guy." said Stella.

"Hey man!" exclaimed Sky, as he pulled Brandon in a bro hug.

"Dude am I glad to see you!" said Brandon.

Brandon turned to see the rest of his friends. They all looked at him, and they all engulfed him in a fest full of bro hugs and back patting.

Stella laughed at their celebration.

"Are any of the girls here?" she asked.

"No, they stayed at Alfea. Don't worry we'll get there quickly." said Timmy.

"Okay." said Stella, sounding a little disappointed.

Riven noticed this and went up to her saying, "Sorry, it's kind of my fault they're not here."

"Really? Why?" questioned Stella.

"I asked them not to come." Riven said simply.

Stella caught on. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Riven." replied Riven.

"And which of my best friends are you dating?" asked Stella.

Riven went a little red at that. Stella noticed and raised her eyebrows.

"Musa." he finally said. He grimaced and poised himself for an outburst he'd commonly associated with the Princess of Solaria. He was a tough man, he could take her yelling.

_Pft, what's this chick going to do to me?_ thought Riven. Still, he refused to relax.

However, no screams or outbursts came. Riven stared at her, awaiting her response and tensed when he saw her move. However, the outcome was unexpected. Instead of yelling and making a scene, Stella smiled.

"Good." she said.

Riven was baffled. "Good?" he repeated. Riven knew he wasn't always associated as being a nice guy or a romantic, so why was Musa's best friend happy with her dating a so-called "bad boy"?

"Yup. Good." said Stella. She was about to walk away when she suddenly turned towards him and said, "Musa needs to feel like she matters to someone."

"Don't worry. I will." said Riven, fulfilling an unspoken request.

"Good." repeated Stella.

"Good." mocked Riven, though he was smiling.

Stella smiled goodbye and walked away towards Brandon and the rest of the guys.

She met Priscilla along the way. "Hey come with me to meet the guys." said Stella.

"Okay." replied Priscilla.

Brandon noticed the girls walking toward them.

"Guys, be cool." he ushered.

"Cool is my middle name." joked Nabu.

Brandon rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I don't want you scaring this one away."

Stella and Priscilla walked up to them.

"Hey! Let me introduce you to the guys." said Brandon. "This is Sky," he pointed at the blond haired one.

"Nice to meet you, your Highness." greeted Sky and offering his hand to shake. "Hello." he said towards Priscilla.

"Just Stella's fine." laughed Stella. "Hi." She shook his hand.

Priscilla blushed and shook his hand as well.

"This, here, is Timmy." said Brandon, while giving Timmy's back a good hard pat.

"Oomph! Uh…h-hi!" stuttered Timmy as he readjusted his glasses.

"Hi." smiled Stella and Priscilla.

"This is Nabu." said Brandon, gesturing at the man with dark brown hair.

"Hey." said Nabu, giving her a small salute.

"Hi." said Stella.

Priscilla was practically drooling from the Specialists.

"This, here, is Helia." said Brandon, signaling towards the man with long dark hair and a fair complexion.

"Hello." greeted Helia. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." said Stella.

"Hi." managed Priscilla.

Brandon saw Riven make his way towards them.

"And I think you've already met Riven." said Brandon.

"Yeah I did." said Stella.

"Riven, this is Priscilla." said Brandon, hoping his friend wouldn't be too rude to the new girl.

Riven gave a curt nod towards Priscilla before asking, "So can we go now?"

"Yeah. Come aboard." said Timmy, making his way towards the ship.

"Finally we'll be able to go back." said Stella as she sat down next to Brandon.

"Yeah." said Brandon.

The trip home was not too eventful. Brandon and Stella retold their adventures, and the guys in return told them of the happenings at Red Fountain. They didn't really know too much of what had happened at Alfea, so Stella was still left in the dark. The girls had gone back to Alfea, so thye were headed there now.

When they were close to Alfea, Stella was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Whoa there." laughed Brandon.

"What?" asked Stella, practically beaming. "I'm excited. Sue me."

"You know what I'm excited about?" asked Brandon, leaning in to her.

"What?" asked Stella, slyly.

"Getting to spend more time with you and taking you out on proper dates." murmured Brandon. He was so close to her face now.

"Really now?" asked Stella. She coyly glanced up at him. He leaned even closer to her. Their lips brushed against each others.

"Hey lovebirds!" interrupted Riven. "Get a room!"

Brandon cursed under his breath, causing Stella to laugh.

"Don't worry. We'll pick this up later." hinted Stella.

Brandon smiled. "Will we now?"

"Excited are we now?" asked Stella.

"Sue me." mocked Brandon.

Stella gave him a quick kiss and pulled away too soon for Brandon's liking.

"And we are landing!" announced Timmy as he piloted the ship to the ground.

The squad ship shuddered as it hit the ground.

The hanger opened and Stella rushed out to be greeted by her best friends.

"STELLA!" screamed the girls.

Stella had tears of joy as she looked at each face of her friends.

"I've missed you so much." she choked.

"Stella, you don't know how much we've missed you." cried Bloom. She had tears dripping down her face.

"You had us so worried." said Flora, tears shining in her eyes.

"That's messed up how you got abducted!" said Musa, trying to hide her tears but in the end, unsuccessful.

"Tell us what happened." said Layla.

"Yes. It's highly unlikely that it happen to anyone. What caused your test to go wrong?" asked Tecna.

Stella told her friends of how the vortex in the quad carried her and Brandon to this unknown forest filled with blood-thirsty ex-girlfriends and murderous envious people. She told them of how she almost died, but Brandon took care of her and saved her. She then told them of how she and Brandon worked together to try and find out who imprisoned them on the island and was trying to kill them.

"That's horrible!" Musa.

"I'm okay though." reassured Stella.

"Thank you for looking out for her." said Bloom, turning towards Brandon.

"It was nothing." shrugged Brandon.

"No, it was really brave, and we don't know what we would have done if something had happened to Stella." said Flora.

_Neither do I_ thought Brandon.

"You saved her Brandon." said Layla.

"To be honest, she saved me." said Brandon.

"He's just being modest." said Stella, walking up to him. He put his arms around her and smiled.

"It's the truth." he said.

"Well no matter, we're glad you're both okay." said Tecna.

"I can't believe Zac did this to you!" raged Musa.

"Well he is crazy." said Stella.

"Whatever happened to Zac and Alice?" asked Nabu.

"They were picked up by the Light Haven guards." answered Brandon.

The group exchanged knowing glances. They knew of three certain witches who were sent to Light Haven. They then burst out laughing.

"I can just imagine Zac being surrounded by positive people and fluffy bunnies!" managed Stella through her laughter. She was holding her stomach and wiping away tears of laughter.

"Alice will probably go crazy….er!" laughed Brandon. All the guys who knew Alice burst into a new fit of laughter.

When the group calmed down, they noticed a certain fairy who felt out of place.

"Hi, I'm Flora. What's your name?" asked Flora.

"My name is Priscilla." said Priscilla.

"My name's Musa! Nice to meet you." said Musa.

Priscilla managed a shy smile.

"Hey, don't be shy. We're all friends here." said Stella as she draped an arm over Priscilla's shoulders.

"Yeah. You're just one of us." said Musa.

"Really?" smiled Priscilla.

"Yeah." said Bloom. "Stella said you wanted a makeover?"

Priscilla nodded.

"Let's head back to the dorms, and we'll give you a complete makeover." said Bloom.

"Okay!" exclaimed Priscilla.

The Winx said bye to their boyfriends and lead Priscilla towards their dorm rooms.

"You coming Stell?" asked Layla.

"Yeah, I'll be right with you." replied Stella.

Brandon had taken her hand and was leading her away to a corner by the fountain of Alfea.

"So is it later yet?" he prompted.

Stella laughed. "Hmm… I'm going to have to think about that."

"For how long?" asked Brandon, practically making her melt with those puppy dog eyes of his.

"I'm going to have to think long and hard." dragged on Stella. She noticed Brandon leaning in. She teasingly brushed her lips against his.

"You're killing me." groaned Brandon.

Stella flashed him a dazzling smile, leaving him flustered.

"Well, we can't have that happen can we?" said Stella.

"No, we can't." answered Brandon.

He couldn't take it anymore. Stella was just too inviting. Her face, her body, her scent, her voice. They were all driving Brandon crazy. He grabbed her, taking her by surprise, and kissed her with enough passion to cause an avalanche.

"I love you." he said as he pulled away from her, breathless. Brandon couldn't believe how lucky he was. Here, in his arms, was the most perfect girl in all the realms. Someone who made him happy. Someone he could relate to past physical appeal. Someone he loved.

"I love you too." said Stella, feeling the utmost truth behind those words. She really, truly, loved him. She was elated. He was hers, and he was in love with her. At first, she never thought someone like him would even notice Stella in her disguised state back on Earth, but he did. He made her feel safe, secure, and most of all, loved.

She was his, and he was hers. Together, they made sense. Together, they were happy. Together, they had love.

* * *

**Well, that's the end. Sorry for the long wait for the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and support to keep me motivated to finish this story. I've already got a bunch of ideas in my mind for new stories, so look out for those. This was a great ride, and I had a fun time writing it. **

**See you in the next story :)**


End file.
